Life's Curve Balls
by paintstrokesandcoffeestains
Summary: Beca is forced to go to Barden University. Things just get more complicated when she falls in love with her sister's best friend. Side Staubrey
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I just really like the idea of Beca and Aubrey being related, I have no clue why. I also love Steca friendship. Anyways, this will be my first multiple chapter fic.**

 **Oh to the reviewer who asked for a military prompt, I know nothing at all about that and don't think I could do it justice but if you really want it, I can try. However, if there's another prompt you want to request I'll be happy to do another one as well.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell absolutely hated funerals. Not only did she have to endure dressing up, There was also the long line of people she had never met before saying how they were sorry for her loss. This funeral was worse than any other, this was for her mom. Beca's mom was one of the only people to completely get her. Her mom may have gone a little of the tracks once Beca's dad left but she always supported Beca. Beca may not have looked that upset with her resting bitch face but inside she felt like crying her eyes out for years. Her father's sudden interest in her life didn't help either. He had lost all parental rights when he had left Beca's mom for a tramp and proceeded to move to Georgia far away from where Beca was in Portland. He insisted that she go to college and not to LA to start making her way to be a music producer. Dr. Mitchell felt that DJing was a hobby and he wanted Beca to have a real career. The only reason Beca was even at this stupid depressing event instead of blocking out the world in her room was her sister, well half-sister. Beca's mom, Cindy, had gotten pregnant by her then-boyfriend Frank Posen. He had bolted as soon as he found out and Beca's sister, Aubrey, was born 9 months later. Cindy married Dr. Warren Mitchell about year and half later and we all know how that turned out. Needless to say, Cindy didn't have the best taste in men. Getting back on topic, Beca was only going to the funeral to support her sister. They may have been three years apart but they were super close and still talked every week since Aubrey started college.

Beca wandered into a small kitchen/break room thing next to the visitation room while she waited for the service to start since she couldn't find her best friend, Stacie. She was intently looking at the chips selection in the vending machines when she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Hey Becs"

Beca turned around to see a tall blonde with tears gleaming in her eyes. "Figured you might be here near the snacks" the blonde said letting out a weak chuckle. Beca threw her arms around the blonde, mumbling a "Hey Bree" into Aubrey's shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Beca asked as she saw a few tears fall from the blonde's eyes.

"Eh, as well as one can, what about you?"

"Is Red here?" Beca asked trying to deflect the question.

"I'll pretend I didn't notice what you just did. Chloe is here. She's talking to Stacie; She figured she give us a moment."

Beca laughed. "Since when has your best friend ever had boundaries, Speaking of Stacie I'm going to be staying with her for the rest of senior year. I know you wanted me to come with you but I'm already being forced to go to Barden University next year so we can hang out and "bond" then."

"Wait, why are you coming to Barden? You wanted to go to LA."Aubrey questioned.

"One word: Warren" Beca said, rolling her eyes. " We should probably head in. Not that I don't enjoy this meaningful conversation in front of these vending machines, but I know for a fact Chloe will be joining us in a minute to crush me in a hug."

Aubrey laughed as she threw her arm over Beca's shoulder as they walked out of the room.

* * *

As the two walked into the room, they heard a squeal and a flash of red hair. Beca was nearly tackled to the ground in a tight hug by her favorite redhead who she's had a major crush on since seventh grade.

"I've missed you, Becs."

"You too, Elmo." Beca replied. "Are you going to let go or am I expected to go to my seat with you wrapped around me?"

"Haha, very funny." Chloe sarcastically said as she let Beca go. Chloe's smile dropped to a frown as she whispered into Beca's ear. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Where's Stacie?"

"She's up there where are spots are." Aubrey replied pointing to a hot leggy brunette on the front row.

Beca released a big sigh as the three of them moved to their seat. Chloe gently squeezed her arm giving her a small smile.

* * *

A couple hours later at Beca's childhood home, Beca and Chloe were packing up Beca's things to move to Stacie's. Aubrey and Stacie had went to get some food. Beca was looking through old papers and schoolwork when she came across an old picture of her, Aubrey, and their mom. Beca felt all of her emotions spill over as she looked at the picture of them at the park, smiling. Soon, she was sobbing and couldn't stop. She felt Chloe move her arms around her and led her to the bed.

"Ssh, it's okay. Everything is okay. just let it go." Chloe soothed her as she rubbed circles in Beca's back. When Beca had calmed down, She let out a shuddering breath.

" Remember how when we first met, I hated you." Beca paused and after a nod from Chloe, she continued. " When you first started hanging out with Bree, I thought you were going to take her away from me. But Mom sat me down and told me that you were really sweet and would be a great friend for Bree. I just freaked out more after that though, because if you were such a great friend then you were surely going to take Aubrey away from me. Mom backtracked after I started crying and told me that no matter what I would always be Aubrey's sister and she would always love me no matter how many other friends Bree made. So I decided to try and be your friend."

"I always loved your mom." Chloe stated. "Wait weren't you like twelve when we meet? Oh my god, that's so adorable! Twelve year old you cried because you were jealous of me stealing your big sister away from you!" Chloe squealed.

"I hate you." Beca groaned.

"You love me"

"I guess you're okay."

"Guys, we have pizza!" Stacie yelled from downstairs.

 **Okay so that's all for this chapter. The next one will have more Steca bromance and Bechloe in it. I also will be skipping ahead to when Beca and Stacie show up at Barden. I will have more drama coming up in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, school's been a pain. I'm going to try to update more frequently! I also have several more one-shots and an idea for another multi chapter fic that I will start writing this week while I'm on break. Reviews are always wanted. Enjoy!**

 **P.s. I know the activity fair happens later in the movie but the story flows better this way and it's already AU so….**

6 months later

Stacie watched as Beca slumped into the back of the taxi taking them to Barden with a permanent frown on her face. Stacie thought of saying something but thought better of it deciding to let the broody short brunette sleep. Instead she pulled out her phone to text Aubrey they were on their way.

Bree3: Awesome! You need to sign up for the Bellas, we are deserted.

Stacie: Pukegate? and sure it sounds fun plus it means I get to spend time with my fav blonde ;)

Bree3: You know I hate that name and thank you! You're a lifesaver!

Stacie smiled as she continued to text Aubrey. She had always thought the blonde was hot but there were two major things stopping her from actually pursuing Aubrey. Although, Stacie didn't care about gender, she was pretty sure Aubrey was a straight as pole. That is not even mentioning the fact that she would have to ask Beca. Stacie is almost certain that girl code has a rule about best friend's siblings. She's also known for sleeping around and she may be Beca's best friend but Beca is very protective of Aubrey. It's a lost cause basically.

Stacie looked up from her phone and noticed they were entering Barden. She nudged Beca awake getting glare in return.

"Have a nice nap, sleeping beauty?" Stacie asked with a teasing smile. Beca flipped her off instead of responding. The DJ was never one for talking first thing after being woken up.

"Anyways, we're almost there. I was thinking we drop off our stuff then head to the activities fair. You can see if there's any music things you are interested in. I told Bree we would stop by their booth. Don't complain. You haven't seen her in months and although you pretend not to have emotions, I know you've missed her. Plus Chloe will be there and I'm almost positive you still have a gigantic crush on her." Stacie continued on.

"Whatever." Beca responded with a bright red face from Stacie's last comment.

As the two girls were getting out of the taxi, a goofy looking guy a car beside them began singing to Beca.

"Hate to disappoint him but I'm very very gay." Beca mumbled as she grabbed her bags. Stacie quickly caught up to Beca a little winded from laughing at what she found to be a hilarious situation.

"Campus police. Hide your wine coolers," Dr. Mitchell appeared at the entrance of Beca and Stacie's dorm. "It's just your old man making a joke."

"Chris Rock everybody." Beca muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Dr. Mitchell turned to Stacie. "Oh, hello, I'm Dr. Mitchell. I teach Comparative Literature here."

"You're fucking kidding right?" Beca looked incredulously at the man.

"Rebecca, language please."

"One, it's Beca and two, that's Stacie. She's been my best friend since I was ten. Oh wait, you were probably too busy fucking the stepmonster to notice."

"Reb... Beca I'm sorry for that and I really do want to fix our relationship."

"Becs I'm going to wait outside so we can head to the activities fair." Stacie interjected.

"No. Let's go now. Goodbye _Warren_." Beca spat as she stormed out of the dorm.

Beca had gone radio silent on the way to the activity fair. Stacie softly asked, "You okay over there?"

"Can you believe the audacity?!"

"Wow, Becs that's a big word. Bree would be so proud." Stacie teased hoping to get a laugh out of the other girl.

Beca smiled. "Whatever Conrad. Speaking of Bree, where's their booth?"

"Hmm...Oh I see it. Come on." Stacie excitedly said pulling the short DJ towards the Barden Bellas acapella group booth.

"Hey guys!" Stacie yelled as she pulled the two older girls into a hug.

"Finally! It took you guys forever to get here." Chloe said grinning.

"We were about to send a search party out." Aubrey added.

"We got held up at the dorm rooms. Warren stopped by for a quick joke," Beca said before she was tackled into a hug by Chloe. "I can't breath Chlo."

Chloe sent Beca a sheepish smile. "I missed you, Becs."

"I feel a little left out, Becs." Aubrey playfully said pretending to look hurt.

"I was saving the best for last, big sister." Beca smirked and said as she gave Aubrey a hug.

"I never get an awkward Beca hug." Stacie said.

"That's because I hate hugs. Aubrey gets them because she is my sister and I haven't seen her in forever and Chloe is going to hug me anyway so... Plus if I hugged you I would be suffocated by your boobs, Stace."

The girls all laughed. "Great points there Beca." Stacie said. "Speaking of great points, Warren did more than just stop by for a quick joke. He also introduced himself to me."

"Wait, what?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"You and Beca have been friends for eight years." Aubrey stated.

"That's what I said!" Beca exclaimed.

"Actually, I believe what you said was 'She's been my best friend since I was ten. Oh wait, you were probably too busy fucking the stepmonster to notice'."

Chloe and Aubrey were tearing up from laughing so hard. All of sudden, Beca's stomach growled loudly.

"Well, we should get going and feed Beca." Stacie said.

"Actually it's about time for us to shut down the booth. We can all get food at a diner a little bit of campus close to our apartment." Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Beca said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I felt inspired to write and wrote several chapters but I really wanted to post one now. This is a lot longer than my chapters have been and I hope to keep the theme. The Next chapter will feature Stacie and Staubrey. I'm trying to decide which ship to establish first so if you guys have a particular one feel free to let me know.**

Aubrey was working on a paper when she heard the front door slam shut. She would have assumed Chloe had arrived back with lunch if it wasn't for the fact the person who entered the apartment was mumbling enough curses to make a sailor blush. Her suspicions were confirmed when Beca stormed into her room, flinging her body onto the bed.

"Not that I don't love a visit from you, but I have a very important paper due at midnight." Aubrey calmly said not taking her eyes of her laptop.

"I need to join your stupid acapella club."

"I resent that statement. Even though I know you can sing, I still need you to audition to not show favoritism. They're tomorrow. Although, I am confused on why you 'need' to join." Aubrey stated matter of factly.

"Well I had a surprise visit..Jesus will you please turn around?!" Beca huffed. After seeing Aubrey had turned around to face her she continued, " Thank you, As I was saying Warren seems to be really intent on me actually having a college experience and that apparently entails me going to classes and making friends. I don't need friends. I have you dweebs to make sure I socialize every once in awhile that's a perfect system. Anyways, He said that if I join a club, he will help me move to L.A. after this year."

"I may actually agree with him, B. It's important to actually go to your classes and you might find a club can be fun and make this year pass by quickly. Besides, who knows maybe you'll decide you like it here. There are plenty of majors that could help you with producing."

"You're taking his side! In case, You forgot he left us and never looked back. And yes, us, he looked after you for a few years and I don't see him trying to repair things with you. He has no right to act like a father now, I have my life planned out and this is delaying them."

"We have lunch every few months. And before you go all indignant, I have by no means forgot what he did but he has seemed truly remorseful from what I have seen."

"Why didn't you mention these lunch dates with our dear old dad. Last time I checked we try not to keep things like that from each other." Beca whined. "And remorseful? Stacie was more remorseful when I walked in on her and some guy fucking yesterday and she looked at me, winked, and asked if I wanted to join."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you would freak out and you were already having such a difficult with mom getting sick and then… you know... " Aubrey said with unshed tears gleaming in her eyes. It had been about a half a year but Cindy's death still hit Aubrey and Beca hard even though Beca pushed it down.

"No Aubs. Don't cry. It's okay." Beca said as she patted Aubrey awkwardly on the back as she hugged her.

"Bree I'm back." They heard Chloe yell from the living room.

"Do you want to stay and eat? There's probably more than enough. Besides, you sounded like an angry toddler during our conversation." Aubrey asked.

"It's not my fault my sleep was interrupted and then I proceeded to march over here forgetting food."

"Beca, It's one thirty." Aubrey said as she headed out of her room.

"Becs! I didn't know you were here." Chloe exclaimed as she caught sight of the short brunette exiting the room.

"She came over to pout. Right, Peanut?" Aubrey teasingly said.

"I outgrew that nickname in third grade."

Chloe giggled. "I hardly think you outgrew anything Becs."

"Whatever, what are we eating?"

"Chinese." Aubrey said as she distributed the food.

For the next hour and a half, the girls ate their food and told interesting stories about the week. Aubrey was just finishing up a story about an a frat guy that had tried to use a horrible pickup line involving a shower. As soon as Chloe had heard shower, she turned to Beca giving her a perverted smile, "You would never believe what I saw in the shower a couple days ago."

Beca groaned feeling her face going red and dropped her head into her hands as Chloe began recounting the most stressful experience of her life. I mean come on, She had a naked Chloe Beale in her shower and there would be no way she would live down being caught peeking.

 _Beca had been mixing Titanium and 500 miles together when she looked at the clock. It was eleven pm and she had yet to shower. She saved her mix and grabbed her shower stuff. Stacie was intently studying which explained why she hadn't of informed Beca of the time. Most people found it surprising how seriously Stacie took school. Stacie almost took it as seriously as Aubrey which was saying something. Beca's brown hair was sitting in a messy bun on top of her head as she turned the shower on. She had been humming Titanium as she entered the showers but after noticing no one was around she began to sing it softly as she stepped under the hot water. However then her shower curtain was being yanked open and familiar voice was saying how she had to audition for the Bellas. Beca spun around to see Chloe fucking Beale. She quickly turned her body into tiles and exclaimed, "What the fuck! I am NUDE!"_

" _Oh hey Becs. I forgot you had such an amazing voice." Chloe casually responded back._

" _Jesus, I know we joke about you not having boundaries but this is a whole other thing. Breaking into people's showers! Are you the reason they gave us rape whistles?" Beca ranted while turning around still trying to cover herself._

 _"Titanium is my lady jam. I had to see who was singing it."_

 _"That's...Um...nice?" Seeing Chloe still standing there as naked as the day she was born, Beca accidentally let her eyes wandering before lifting them up to the ceiling, hoping she hadn't been caught, "Are you going to just stand there or…?"_

" _Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident about all this." Chloe said as she did a sweeping motion over her body._

" _You should be." Beca replied before she could tell herself not to._

" _Knew you were looking." Shit, Beca thought. Chloe looked over her shoulder as she started to leave the stall, winking and called out, "And Becs, you should be confident about all of that."_

Aubrey was laughing so hard, she had fallen off her chair and was gasping for breathe. Chloe looked too pleased with herself and Beca, well, Beca had never felt so mortified in her whole life. Chloe should honestly win an award because Beca had been in tons of awkward situations.

"What concerns me most about that whole encounter is the fact that you were expecting a stranger." Beca deadpanned just receiving more laughter from Aubrey and a shrug from Chloe.

Aubrey composed herself and picked herself up from the ground. "Alright. Although that was thoroughly entertaining to hear about your shower escapades, I have a paper to finish. I'll see you guys later and Beca you better not be late to auditions."

" Sir, yes, sir." Beca saluted and began to gather her stuff up. "I better be going too."

"No... you should stay and watch a movie with me." Chloe said.

"you know I hate movies."

Chloe pouted and used her puppy dog eyes that made Beca always cave. "Please."

Beca rolled her eyes but had a small smile playing at her lips, "Fine, but I want to watch Parks and Rec."

"That's fine with me. You know, you are a lot like April except not as dark." Chloe said as she curled into Beca's side as Beca pulled up Netflix.

"Well then. You're Andy except not as dumb." Beca quipped back. After a beat, she added, "You know after the first couple seasons when he's not selfish. I don't think there's a single bone in your body that's selfish."

"I don't know, I steal your and Bree's clothes all the time."

"Is that what happened to my favorite jeans." Beca asked.

"Nah, I can't wear your jeans. Your legs are too short. But this shirt I'm wearing is yours."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep bringing up my height today. You're only a couple inches taller." Beca cringed when she heard how whiny her voice sounded. Chloe pinched her cheeks and cooed, " Are you a grumpy munchkin?"

"Chlo, I swear to God if you bring that nickname back, I'm resurrecting Elmo."

"Such a mean munchkin."

"Okay Elmo," Beca heard her phone go off and looked down to see a text message from Stacie." Damn it, Stace. Hey Chlo, can I stay here tonight? Stacie has a guest over."

"Sure. Speaking of beds, let's go to mine. I'm sleepy."

Beca trailed behind Chloe to the redhead's room. The room was covered in posters and pictures from Chloe's childhood, which included many of her, Aubrey, and Stacie. There was an overwhelming amount of pictures with just her and the redhead though. Beca's eye caught a picture of the Beale family. The family of six all had bright red hair except for Chloe's older brother by two years. Brad was a brunette and was always teased about being adopted. The running joke was the family were the real life Weasleys with their own Harry Potter. Chloe was the baby with three older brothers. The whole family were the sweetest people Beca had ever met and had taken Aubrey and her in when their mom had a particularly hard time with the divorce." How's Mr. and Mrs. B, the wonder twins, and Harry?"

Chloe rummaged through her drawers looking for clothes that would fit Beca nicely. "Mom and Dad are good. They miss you and Stacie. Dad misses his partner in crime. He said next time you visit you guys need to pull fantastic prank. He also wants you to make sure no questionable guys or girls try to "corrupt" me not like Aubrey doesn't have that area covered though. Matt is thinking of proposing to Sarah, the J Law look-a-like, and Dylan just accepted a job for National Geographic. Brad is still in Med school."

Beca caught the tank top and shorts the redhead threw at her, "Damn, I didn't think Brad would last a year. I lost twenty bucks,"

Chloe snuggled under the covers patting the spot next to her. Beca climbed in behind her and turned so her back was facing Chloe. She soon felt an arm around her waist and Chloe's front pressed into her back. This happened at every sleepover when it was just the two of them. If Beca allowed Chloe to do that around Aubrey and Stacie, her badass reputation would be non-existent. Still Beca had slept with the redhead tons of times, well like actually slept not the other kind of slept. Although Beca had had plenty of thoughts about that especially now she had an accurate visual. Anyways, no matter how many times Chloe wrapped herself around Beca, it still made Beca's heart pound in her ears so loud she was constantly afraid Chloe could hear it. Beca felt Chloe's breathe on her neck even out and she knew the redhead was asleep. Beca soon fell asleep thinking about the things Chloe does that makes Beca's heart threaten to leap out of her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, guys. The plot and drama finally start appearing. Oh and Staubrey!**

Chloe woke up to messy brown hair sprawled out on her chest and pale small legs tangled with her tan long ones. She started to try and untangle their bodies so she could get up to use the bathroom. However, Beca's arms tighten around her as the small DJ mumbled something.

"Becs, I can't understand you." Chloe softly said. Beca's head moved a little and a groggy," Don't move, comfy." could be heard and then Beca was burying further into Chloe. Chloe let out a giggle at how cute the younger girl was.

"Beca, I really have to pee."

Beca rolled off of her smashing her face into a pillow, groaning at the disruption of her sleep. Chloe walked out of the bathroom to Beca's body lying diagonally on the bed with her limbs spread out with her face still in her pillow. Chloe had no way to lay back down on the bed without waking up Beca again. She took a quick picture and then left the room to make breakfast. Aubrey was walking in the door from her morning run when Chloe entered into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Chlo. Is Beca still here?"

"Morning and yes. She's spread out like a starfish." Chloe replied while making batter for waffles.

Aubrey let out a chuckle," I need to see the picture I know you took after I shower."

"You know me too well. Waffles?"

"Yes please." Aubrey said as she walked in the direction of the bathroom.

A minute later, Beca came shuffling out and plopped down at the kitchen island. Chloe placed a plate of waffles and a cup of black coffee in front of the groggy girl. Beca took a swig out of the coffee and practically devoured the waffles. Beca took a big bite and moaned, " I love your waffles so much."

"I can tell. Do I need to give you a minute alone?" Chloe giggled.

"Mhmmm."

"Chloe, you need to go get ready. You have to leave for class in a bit." Aubrey stated as she walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat her own waffles.

"Oh! Thanks Bree. I have to go shower. Wanna join, Becs?" Chloe asked throwing Beca a flirty wink.

Beca just choked on her coffee and flushed a bright red. She watched as Chloe skipped out of the room, her giggles echoing down the hallway. Aubrey watched her sister and best friend in amusement. Both obviously liked each other even if neither had said anything to her about it. Aubrey smirked and raised an eyebrow in amusement as she followed Beca's line of sight.

"I don't know why you haven't asked her out yet."

"W-What are you talking about." Beca sputtered out as she turned with wide eyes to the blonde.

"You've had a crush on her forever." Aubrey stated bluntly.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Sometimes. I know mainly because I have a high intelligence and know you. Do you not remember when you came out to me?" Beca shook her head incredulously as she heard Aubrey reply. Of course her sister would piece it together. She remembered very well when she came out to the blonde when she was fourteen. She was shaking because of nerves and the fear of Aubrey not accepting her. Logically, there was no way Aubrey wouldn't have accepted her. Chloe had come out as bi a year earlier. She had walked into Aubrey's room, almost picking up her sister's habit of stress vomiting. The blonde had immediately knew something was up and had gestured for her to sit on the bed. Beca was playing with her fingers and looking straight at the ground. Beca had looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks as she muttered to Aubrey that she was gay. She was wrapped in a hug and Aubrey had gently said that she knew. Beca had been relieved but also curious to how she knew. Aubrey had laughed and said that Beca was never discreet at checking out girls and a young Beca was very forthcoming about having crushes on girls.

"Oh. It still doesn't mean she likes me back and I do not want to take the risk of ruining our friendship."

"Well, if it makes a difference I think she does," Aubrey said as she got up from the table to put her plate away. "I need to head to class. I will see you at auditions on time."

* * *

Beca busted into her shared dorm room with Stacie. She need to speak with the leggy brunette right away. Stacie was working on some chemistry and looked up from her laptop when the dorm room door was flung open. Beca came running in, with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"You look like you just ran away from a dick." Stacie said commenting on Beca's wild appearance.

"S-she...kis-kissed...me." Beca stuttered out trying to form words.

"wait what?! Who?!"

 _Beca had just finished changing into the jeans from yesterday and a t-shirt of hers she found in Chloe's dresser and had started to wash the dishes from this morning when she saw Chloe run from her room into the living room. The redhead was frantically searching for something and was on the verge of being late to her class._

" _Chlo, what are you looking for?" Beca asked as Chloe was practically tearing of the couch cushions._

" _I can't find my keys and I'm going to be late!" Chloe cried out._

" _Did you look through your jeans from yesterday?" Beca suggested. Chloe looked up at her and then sprinted into her room. Beca heard Chloe shout that she had found them. The older girl ran into the living room and picked up her bag._

" _Thank you so much Becs!" Chloe said gratefully and went to give the DJ a kiss on the cheek. However, in her haste, the kiss ended up landing on the corner of her mouth. Chloe had yelled bye and left the apartment before Beca had even processed what had happened._

"And then I ran here." Beca spit out.

"B, that hardly constitutes as a kiss. But it is cute how flustered you are about this."

"I know but ugh it sent this warm feeling through me," Beca cringed when she heard Stacie's squeal." Oh, and apparently Bree knows I'm hopelessly crushing on her. What if she knows?!"

"I know, Bree and I have discussed it multiple times. I don't think Chloe knows though."

"What do you mean discussed it multiple times?"

"Well, Bree is one of my best friends. She also had all of the same classes as me so I would call her. I would call Chloe to when you weren't talking to her and we would discuss our shows. Duh," Stacie stated. "We should leave soon auditions are soon."

* * *

Beca may have been a tad nervous when her time came to audition. She was one of the last ones to audition and no one had mentioned there was a specific song they had to sing. She had watched amused when Stacie had auditioned. The brunette loved letting people think she was just all beauty and no brains. She tended to get more people to sleep with that way. Stacie had over sexualized her dance and said her hobbies included cuticle care and E! network. Although, Stacie did love the E! network and cared about her cuticles, Beca wouldn't necessarily list them as the busty brunette's hobbies. Chloe thought it was amusing too, judging by the laughter Beca saw the redhead shake with and Aubrey at least cracked a smirk when Stacie sent them a discreet wink. The guy who had serenaded her in a taxi, Jesse, had a pretty good voice. The boy annoyed Beca especially when he kept trying to hit on her at the campus radio station where they both signed up to work. After she told him she would never be interested in him because she was gay, he decided they would be best friends. But he had moments where Beca tolerated him. When it was Beca's turn to go, she walked awkwardly on to the stage.

"Hey, I didn't know we were supposed to prepare that song."

Chloe smiled and gave her a little shrug, "Just sing whatever you want."

Beca gestured to Aubrey's yellow cup. After getting a nod from the blonde and encouraging smile from Chloe, she dumped out the contents of the cup onto the table. She sat down and started a beat with the cup. She had learned this a couple months ago when she couldn't sleep. She took a deep breathe and begun singing.

" _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _Two bottle whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

Beca gently got up and put the cup back on the table as she walked off the stage. Stacie pulled into a hug and said she did fantastic and that she needed to learn that cup thing. Jesse and his roommate, Benji, also gave their compliments. Aubrey, filled with pride, checked Beca's name on the sheet of new Bellas.

* * *

Chloe was on her way to get Beca and Stacie from their dorm for initiation. She was thinking about earlier when her kiss intended for Beca's cheek did not hit her cheek. Chloe had felt butterflies stir up in her stomach, ones she had never felt when in regards to Beca. Chloe had no idea where these feelings popped up from though. They freaked her out though. Even if Chloe was sure this sudden crush wouldn't fade and she actually developed feelings for the tiny DJ, that isn't taking into account Beca's feelings. Beca may be gay but that doesn't mean she likes Chloe.

Her friendship with Beca is more important than any little crushes. Chloe was lost in her thoughts when she arrived at Baker hall. The bubbly ginger quickly shook them off. She was here for Bella purposes.

* * *

Beca had been captured by Chloe with Stacie and had a bag thrown over her head. When said bag had been removed, Beca was in a room with several other girls, surrounded by candles. Aubrey had begun explaining that they were accepted into the Bellas and announced each girl and what voice type they had. Aubrey went on to have them say the Bella pledge. Beca had snickered when Aubrey threw a pointed look to Stacie about having sexual relations with trebles.

The initiation party with all the acapella groups was a good party. Beca had had a conversation with an Australian who called herself Fat Amy. Fat Amy was very amusing and had tons of outrageous stories. Fat Amy soon left to take shots which Beca politely declined. Beca wasn't too interested in getting really hammered tonight when she saw Stacie and Chloe already pretty drunk. They were adults but Stacie might try to sleep with a treble and Beca had never fully trusted Chloe wasted since the redhead had broke a tv trying to play wii. Speaking of Chloe, She had skipped over to Beca pulling down the girl by her elbows. Their faces were inches apart.

"I'm really glad you decided to join, Becs." Chloe said . Her eyes were glazed and Beca could tell she was reasonably drunk.

"Well, I could never say no to you."

Chloe started to lean in toward Beca but then she pulled away and flounced down the stairs, yelling she needed to get her jiggle juice. Beca was sure Chloe was going to kiss her but she didn't dwell on the thought long. Jesse had appeared with a drink and yelled that they were the kings of campus.

Chloe was shocked at herself. She definitely almost kissed Beca. She needed to find away to ignore these feelings. She looked around trying to find a nice frat boy to make out with. Her eyes landed on Tom. He was in one of her classes and she knew he was definitely interested in her. She strutted over to him, determination in her eyes.

Beca was looking around the party, trying to find any signs of Stacie and Chloe as Jesse talked her ear off. She located Stacie with Aubrey. Then she found Chloe. The redhead was grinding and making out with a jock on the dance floor. Beca tried to push down the jealousy that bubbled up in her with no luck. She quickly said goodbye to Jesse saying she was tired and walked over to Aubrey trying to keep Stacie upright.

"Hey, I'm going to head out. Are you good to look after Stace?"

Aubrey nodded, "Text me when you get home. We can do a late brunch?"

"Sounds good. Bye Stace."

Stacie grabbed Beca and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and said, "Love you, Lil' Becs."

"You too."

* * *

Aubrey decided after she saw Chloe leave the party with Tom that it was time to get Stacie home.

The brunette had decided to serenade the blonde with Disney songs on the way home.

"Stace, you have to be quiet, okay. People are trying to sleep." Aubrey said gently.

"Okay. Hey, Bree," Stacie had said once Aubrey had gotten the drunk girl into her room. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Stacie."

"I like you." Stacie slurred.

"I like you too, Stace." Aubrey said softly.

"No… Bree, I like _like_ you."

"Stacie I like _like_ you too."

"No way," Stacie said. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. Aubrey nodded her confirmation. Stacie gave her a grin and sat up from the bed, quickly kissing Aubrey on the lips. "Night Bree."

Aubrey sighed softly. She was pretty sure Stacie would have no memory of this in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter guys! Thank you so much for all the support. I honestly wasn't sure with my writing but seeing the follows and reviews definitely gave me the courage to press on. The next chapter will start where this one leaves off. I'm going to try to update every week, maybe two if schools not too crazy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stacie woke up with a major hangover in a room that wasn't hers, alone with the other side of the bed cold. She cursed to herself as she rolled out of the bed. Her head was pounding. Stacie could handle her alcohol pretty well so what the hell had she drank and how much. She looked around the organized room and saw several law books and a couple pictures with her in it. _Aubrey's room._ Stacie groaned. Stacie was sure she did something really stupid and the fact she can't find her pants aren't refuting that thought. Stacie blearily stumbled out of her room to see Aubrey sitting at the kitchen island drinking coffee and on her phone smiling.

"Bree, where are my pants? More importantly why am I not wearing them?" Stacie asked going over to stand in the kitchen and fix herself a cup of much needed coffee. Aubrey turned to her and gave her a smirk. Stacie adopted a scandalous look, her eyes growing wide, her hand dropping above her heart, and in her best southern bell accent drawled out, "Well oh my, did you take advantage of me in my inebriated state."

Aubrey let out a giggle which was uncommon to hear from the blonde. Aubrey did an even better southern drawl that made Stacie melt inside," Why I would never!" After a moment of laughter, Aubrey added on, "You said that you refused to sleep in such constricting clothing and yanked them off. I'm pretty sure you threw them under your pillow."

"Oh god." Stacie groaned."What the hell did I drink last night."

"I think it was called a Fat Amy special."

"I can't remember anything after telling Beca goodbye and giving her a rap name" Stacie saw hurt flash over Aubrey's features."Did I do something last night?" Aubrey looked like she was warring with herself. Stacie walked over to her and gently put her hand over Aubrey's,"Bree, you can tell me, anything you know that."

"You...um...said you liked me, like had feelings for me and then kissed me when I said I liked you back."

"Oh." Stacie softly said pulling her hand away. "I'm sorry, we can pretend like nothing happened, I don't want to lose yo-wait, you have feelings for me." Stacie rambled on before the last part of Aubrey's sentence processed. Aubrey gave a small nod. Stacie felt a smile break out on her face.

"Do you wanna go out on a date with me?" Stacie asked with a hopeful lift to her voice.

"I would love to, Stace."

Stacie could feel the joy exploding inside of her. She looked at Aubrey who was giving her a dazzling smile and Stacie felt herself get lost in the blonde's eyes. Her gaze dropped down to Aubrey's lips and the older girl's eyes dropped to Stacie's own lips. They both were leaning forward. Stacie decided to close the gap between them. And that's when the door opened and Chloe and Beca's voices rang out. Aubrey and Stacie leaped apart if they had been burned.

"No Chloe, it doesn't matter if you have watched every crime show ever. You wouldn't be able to get away with murder, hell I don't even think you could commit murder," Beca was saying to a pouting Chloe when they rounded the corner toward the kitchen. "Stacie, where the fuck are your pants." Beca yelled out. Stacie cringed and shrugged.

"Beca, can you try and be quiet. My head feels like it's going to explode." Stacie said, glaring. She looked at Chloe who had just as much to drink and was her normal self. "Chloe, how are you not hungover."

"I didn't have three cups of the Amy special." Chloe said with a little giggle.

The girls were all swapping stories of last night. Stacie wanted to talk to Aubrey to see if they were telling Chloe and Beca about their confessions last night. She had noticed Aubrey not say anything after mentioning Stacie's concert out in the hall. Beca's stomach growled, interrupting Chloe's experience with Fat Amy and shots.

"Oh, Becs. Sounds like you need some food. Let me go get dressed and we can get food." Chloe said flouncing out of the room. Beca excused herself to the bathroom giving Stacie the perfect chance to talk to Aubrey.

"Hey Bree, can we wait to tell them until we have gone on a couple dates? Plus Bec looked crushed when Chloe mentioned her night with Tom." Stacie said hesitantly. She didn't want Aubrey to think she was ashamed of her but she was more than a little terrified of telling her best friend that she liked her sister.

"It makes sense but we can't wait too long. I hate keeping secrets from them. They always make me feel so guilty." Aubrey agreed. Stacie nodded in agreement. Chloe would look like you kicked her puppy and Beca would make snide remarks but if you really knew her you could see the hurt in her eyes. Stacie thought of one of the last times she had kept something from Chloe and Beca. It was when she had applied to John Hopkins. Stacie had done it when it looked like Beca could still go to LA. She got her acceptance letter a few days after Cindy's funeral and knew there was no way she was going so she just placed it in her desk. Beca found it a week later when she was searching for a graphing calculator. After Beca found it, she called Chloe fuming. But not because Stacie could be leaving, no it was because she didn't tell Beca she had gotten in or even applied.

Chloe face-timed her later that night with the most crushed face asking why she hadn't told them. The redhead had went on and on about how proud she was of Stacie and how she wished the brunette could have told them. Stacie hadn't even been confronted about it by Beca. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Chloe had called her, she would have just assumed Beca was fine that night. Then the next morning, Stacie went to go wake Beca to get ready for school. The tiny DJ replied with a " We're leaving at seven right or are you going to leave earlier and not tell me". Those types of comments continued for days. Stacie's favorite though was when Beca told her she looked really nice that day and that Stacie could be a model and then followed up with "Unless there's a letter coming in the mail to tell me you are". Stacie snapped out of her memories daze when Beca came back with Chloe trailing behind her.

"Let's go before I die over hunger!" Beca exclaimed walking toward the door. Stacie and Aubrey shared a look when Chloe linked her and Beca's arms together.

* * *

Brunch had been going fine until Chloe mentioned that Tom had asked on her a date. Stacie noticed Beca clench her jaw. Stacie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Beca, her voice dripping with jealousy.

"Sounds like a charmer. Did you you say yes?"

Stacie wasn't sure if Chloe caught the harsh way Beca spit out her words. if she did she pretend like it wasn't a big deal and answered Beca in her normal cheery disposition, "I admit it could have been sweeter but he seems like a decent guy. So I agreed to give him a chance. Besides, The person I think I have a crush on isn't interested in me."

"Chlo, I don't think there's a single person on this planet that wouldn't be interested in you." And just like that sweet Beca was back. But Stacie saw Beca deflate with the words crush. Stacie got up out of the booth where she sat next to Aubrey and grabbed Beca's arm lifting her up out of her seat.

"Come with me to the bathroom, I have to pee." Beca shrugged and slumped off to the bathroom and Stacie shot Aubrey a look over her shoulder as she followed Beca.

* * *

Aubrey looked at her best friend expectantly after she saw that her sister and her, well whatever Stacie was, were out of earshot. Chloe obviously wasn't going to say anything else without a little prodding, however, "Okay, who's this "maybe" crush and when have you ever settled with second best, especially without even trying to get what you want?"

"It's just this girl I'm friends with but like I really enjoy her friendship and I would hate to ruin our friendship for a quick infatuation." Chloe said.

"Chloe Beale, I love you , but that's probably one of the most ridiculous things that's ever come out of your mouth."

"I… just really don't want to hurt her. We both know I get crushes on three new people every week. And I only just realized yesterday I might like her." Chloe said in a small voice. Aubrey moved over to sit next to Chloe and wrap her arms around the redhead.

"If you are that concerned, then you could wait a few weeks to make sure these are real feelings. But Chlo, you could have liked this person for awhile and you just not know. And I don't know why you feel like you can't trust me with who it is but if you ever want to tell me or just talk, I'm always here. You're my best friend and might as well be my sister." Aubrey said gently. She had a feeling Chloe might be talking about Beca.

"Thanks Bree."

"Of course." Aubrey replied. She wondered how her sister was doing. She had seen Beca turn green with jealousy and Beca always became closed off whenever she had any emotion she deemed negative. Aubrey assumes it was because growing up, Beca felt the need to hide her emotions so Aubrey and their mom wouldn't worry about her. Aubrey was uptight a lot of the time, even though she's loosened up a bit, because she basically had been given the responsibility of raising Beca for a couple of years when their mom had a breakdown. Even when Cindy was recovered, Aubrey made sure she was the perfect child so her mom didn't have any extra stress and Beca bottled up any anger, jealousy, frustration, and etc. and if Aubrey was being completely honest, she did too. That's why the flirty and fun Stacie who could take any harsh words not meant by the two and bubbly and bright Chloe who loved everyone and was an open book about her emotions were the best friends for the sisters. Aubrey really wasn't sure what she'd do without the two.

* * *

Beca huffed into the bathroom. She couldn't believe it. Not only did she have fucking Tom to deal with but Chloe had a crush on someone else. Perfect. Fucking perfect. She knew Stacie pulled her away before she could say something that would hurt the redhead's feeling and Stacie was probably really smart to do so. Beca heard Stacie come into the bathroom and she felt herself spit out, "It's like fucking ninth grade all over again."

Beca knew Stacie understood she was talking about Chloe's senior year when the older girl had started dating one of her fellow cheerleaders because of course Chloe was a cheerleader. Beca was just a freshman so she knew she had no chance with Chloe especially when she told Beca she was dating Sidney Davis, who was blonde and basically fucking perfect. Beca could have dealt with that but no, she had to see the couple everywhere being nauseating. They were nominated for homecoming queens and needless to say Beca didn't stick around at the dance for long. Beca turned around to Stacie with tears streaming down her face. Beca was an angry crier.

"It's just one date why do I feel this jealous? Better yet why did I have to catch feelings for my best friend?" Beca said in a broken voice.

"I don't know, B." Stacie whispered back, pulling Beca into a hug. Beca knew why she caught feelings for Chloe, though. Chloe was bubbly and bright, everything Beca wasn't. Chloe made Beca want to be better. Chloe believed in Beca with everything she was and broke all the walls Beca had put up around herself. Chloe was the most beautiful person, inside and out. Chloe was a literal Disney princess. Beca pulled back from Stacie and whispered her next words so softly, she wasn't sure Stacie had even heard her.

"I think I love her."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was probably rewritten five times. Sorry if it's sucky. I needed to set up some things. Staubrey's date is in this though and probably my favorite part. Reviews are always appreciated and if there's something you want to see let me know!**

* * *

Beca saw through the stupid tears still streaming down her face Stacie's eyes widen. Beca let out a humorless chuckle, "Can you fucking believe it? The most emotionally stunted person fell in love with someone who loves everything and cries over cute puppies. God, what am I supposed to do?"

"You could tell her?" Stacie said in a hesitant voice.

"That's all your giant brain could come up with. She is dating _Tom._ " Beca spit out, "I was hoping you could tell me how to turn of feelings." Stacie didn't even bat an eye at the harsh tone from her.

"One date, Beca. Besides she doesn't even like him that much."

Beca knew Stacie was right and the only reason she was mad was because she was so jealous and scared of losing her best friend, well one of them. Beca wiped off her tears with a huff and started to head out the door.

* * *

Aubrey watched as Beca slumped in her chair. As soon as Beca felt Chloe's eyes on her, She transformed her frown into a smile. Aubrey let out a sigh, of course her sister would push down her feelings for Chloe. Aubrey looked at the new bellas. She had to kick two of them out because they slept with trebles. She had noticed Beca start to say something but thought better of it. Beca knew exactly why she was insistent on not fraternizing with the trebles.

"Okay, girls, this is a list of songs we have done in the past." Aubrey said. Beca's frown deepened.

"Um Aubrey, there's nothing from this century on here." Beca stated.

"This is the traditional bella setlist." Aubrey responded and gave Beca a stern look that shut up her up, "Now can anyone beat box?"

"I can. I was the best beatboxer in Tasmania with hair." Fat Amy proceeded to get up and repeat dogs and cats. Aubrey shook her head and ushered the other blonde to her seat.

"So that's a no. We will train all of you, beginning tomorrow at four, we will have practice two hours seven days a week. We will begin cardio tomorrow as well." Aubrey said.

"Wait, cardio?" Beca asked. Aubrey knew Beca didn't really enjoy running but she also knew if Chloe ran in front of Beca all complaints from the small brunette would stop.

"Yeah, no don't sign me up for that." Fat Amy added.

"Let's split up into groups so Chloe and I can start teaching you vocal techniques." Aubrey said as she felt her frustration rise, "Ashley, Stacie, Amy, and Beca, you're with me. Denise, Cynthia Rose, Lily, and Jessica, follow Chloe."

Beca watched Chloe work with CR. The redhead had on her bright smile that got brighter every time CR made a sound correctly. Chloe was going to be an awesome teacher. Aubrey watched Beca smile as she watched Chloe but she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Shortstack, why are you staring at red with that creepy smile? Are you guys bed buddies?" Fat Amy blurted out. Beca went a deep shade of red and Stacie snorted out, "She wishes."

"Ah, you have a crush on her. But you guys have only known each other for about a month that's a little soon to be clingy." Fat Amy said.

"I've known her for years. Thank you very much." Beca stated matter of factly.

"And you still haven't made a move? You're not very good at flirting are you?" Stacie was full on laughing by this point and Ashley was too. Aubrey had to hold back a laugh as well.

"Okay, Amy. Let's get back on track. Why don't we work on you first?" Aubrey said breaking up the teasing.

Aubrey looked over at Chloe's side after she finished with Beca to see Chloe almost done. Aubrey called Stacie over to her as the leggy brunette was the last one of the day. Stacie walked over swinging her hips more than usual. Aubrey had seen this walk several times. Beca and Chloe named it her seducing sashay. Stacie used this walk to get someone in her bed and Aubrey certainly knew why it was so effective now.

"Is it my turn now, Bree?" Stacie purred. Aubrey cleared her throat, feeling her face grow warm and she nodded. Aubrey moved her hand to Stacie's face and used it to pucker her lips. Stacie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Are you going to teach me how to kiss, because I don't think I need any help. You're welcome to see if I need to improve though."

"Ah… No thank you. Repeat after me."

When Aubrey had finally finished with Stacie, Stacie had turned nervous and the younger girl was trying to stutter something out. Stacie took a deep breath in and collected herself.

"Do you want to do that date tonight?" Stacie asked shyly which almost never happened.

"I would love to, pick me up at seven?" Aubrey said grinning. Stacie smiled back. Aubrey called out to the rest of the girls, "Practice is over, anyone late tomorrow will get extra laps added on to cardio." Aubrey watched Beca walk over to Chloe wiping off the white boards as the rest of the bellas filed out. She quickly left the auditorium to get ready for her date.

* * *

"You want to go get some dinner?" Beca asked.

"Aw, I can't. My date with Tom is tonight. Sorry, Becs. Can we reschedule?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. Enjoy your date." Beca said, "I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, will you help me get ready?" Chloe asked. She saw Beca's hesitancy and tacked on her puppy dog look for good measures.

"Ugh fine."

"Yay! Thanks Becs!" Chloe said quickly pressing a kiss on Beca's cheek.

* * *

Beca had been at Chloe's apartment for about three hours now and was bored out of her mind. Chloe was going through half of her closet trying to find a good outfit for her date with _Tom._ So Beca was a little jealous, okay maybe a lot jealous sue her. Aubrey should be helping Chloe instead. Beca was shit at fashion. Speaking of Aubrey, why wasn't she?

"Chlo, why isn't Bree helping you?" Beca called out from her place sprawled out on Chloe's bed. Chloe's head popped out from the closet, "She said she was getting ready for a date herself."

"What? A date? She didn't mention she was going on a date with someone? Who is she going on a date on?" Beca rambled out.

"Aw Becs, it's so cute when you go all protective sister. But I don't know she said she would let us know if it turned serious." Chloe cooed.

"I refuse to let her go out with someone i've never met. she won't be safe. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Becs, she already left."

Beca grabbed her phone and hit Aubrey's name. Choe disappeared back into the closet. Beca tapped her fingers on the nightstand as she impatiently waited for Aubrey to pick her phone up.

"Aubrey Posen speaking."

"Bree, it's Beca. Which dude you have caller ID." Beca pointed this out every time she called and Aubrey always responded the same.

"You always want to sound professional now why are you interrupting my date?"

"To tell you you better be home before midnight. I'll be waiting and if you're a second late I will kill your date."

"Beca, I'm a big girl." Beca knew Aubrey was rolling her eyes.

"You didn't let me meet your date so you have a curfew, deal with it."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah I guess. Have fun! But not too much. Keep an eye on your drink and their hands. Bye."

Beca hung up the phone to see Chloe's head poking out of the closet again. She lifted an eyebrow at Chloe's creepy grin.

"You are so cute." Chloe squealed.

Beca scoffed, "I'm a badass." Chloe gave her a nod and a patronizing look. Beca continued, "Are you done yet?"

"Yep, close your eyes so I can take my outfit to the bathroom."

"Dude no, why?"

"Because i want it to be a surprise and I have to do my hair and makeup."

"Fine." Beca replied and shut her eyes. She heard a little thump and Chloe mutter and oops. Beca chuckled out, "Hey Beale, are you having trouble coming out of the closet?"

Chloe laughed and shot back, "No but you sure did."

Beca felt laughter bubble up in her at Chloe's remark, "Nah, if I recall, I gracefully came out."

"More like fell on your ass. Does "I don't like roosters but I sure like cats" ring a bell?"

"It was pretty good joke. It's not my fault you don't know roosters are called cocks." Beca said with a smirk.

"Whatever. You can open your eyes know." Chloe responded before she shut the door.

"Oh, by the way do you want me to call at eight thirty to give you an out?" After Beca heard a muffled yes please, she continued to go on, "Also text me if you're not coming home and watch out for your drink and Tom's wandering hands. I trust that dude as far as I can throw him."

"Okay, B. Do you give Stacie the same lectures?" Chloe teased.

"Hell yes. Although hers is more, use condoms and if someone gets too weird smother them with your boobs and then kick them in the groin." She heard Chloe giggle, " You almost done, Red?"

Chloe opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom instead of answering. The redhead was stunning wearing a light blue summer dress that brought out her eyes. Chloe's makeup was minimal but she still looked gorgeous. Beca felt her jaw drop and her brain forget how to work.

"Y-you look great Chlo like seriously the only person who could light a candle to you is Beyonce."

"Thanks Becs. Will you be good here alone?" Chloe said giving her a blinding smile when the doorbell rang.

"Yeah. Be safe and make good choices." Beca called out after her. When she heard the door shut, she sunk into the bed and grabbed her laptop to make some mixes.

* * *

Stacie was fiddling with the utensils at the table of Aubrey's favorite Italian restaurant waiting for the blonde. The restaurant was close to the blonde's apartment so Aubrey was walking over. Stacie normally didn't get nervous but her stomach was tied up in knots. She smoothed out her skirt and unbuttoned and buttoned her blouse. Stacie couldn't decide what was acceptable cleavage. She decided on two buttons and checked her hair in her phone camera. That's when she caught sight of Aubrey. Butterflies stirred up in her stomach. This was actually happening. Stacie was going on a date with Aubrey Posen. Stacie stood up and grabbed the blonde's chair and pulled it out. Aubrey smiled a bit and sat down.

"You look beautiful, Bree. I mean not that you normally don't. Just that dress is so hot on you. No wait I didn't mean it like that. Well sort of. " Stacie rambled. God what was happening to her. She's normally smooth and seductive but Aubrey has her tripping over her words.

"Stace, It's fine, thank you. You look beautiful yourself." Aubrey let out a giggle and moved her hand on top of Stacie's.

"Sorry, you just make me nervous." Stacie admitted.

"I make you nervous? I didn't know you were capable of being nervous and besides we've known each other for years."

Stacie looked down at the table, "Exactly, I've had a crush on you for like half of our friendship."

"Really?" Stacie gave a soft nod, "Why didn't you say anything? Does Beca know?"

"Well I was pretty sure you were straight and Beca knew when we were kids. She got mad at me because I would offer to do stuff for you and never for her." Stacie let out a laugh and she felt her nerves slowly disappear.

"Is that why you would offer to do my homework and clean my room?" Aubrey said with a smirk gracing her face. Stacie nodded and both girls broke out in laughter. Aubrey added, "I'll confess something too. I've liked you since the summer of your junior year when you and I went to the beach. You looked so hot and that day was one of the best days I've had."

"That was one of my favorite days, too." Stacie smiled

After their waitress took their order, Stacie let out a chuckle, "You know I was kind of concerned how this date would go because everything you discuss on a first date, we already know about each other."

"We could always say things the other one doesn't know?" Aubrey suggested.

"Sounds fun."

Aubrey smiled and then furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about something Stacie didn't know, "Oh, when I was around seven, Beca had ruined my dresser by coloring on it so I decided she wasn't allowed to sleep in our room. So I took some pillows and blankets and put them in the tub and placed her in the bathtub to sleep for the night." Stacie busted up laughing, gasping for breath.

"Holy shit, Bree. That's great. Hmm, I found a puppy in like fourth grade and kept it in my room for like a month."

"I was the one who released the frogs in seventh grade for dissection day." Aubrey laughed at the look on Stacie's face. The brunette looked absolutely shocked.

"I never knew you were such a rebel. I thought for sure Chloe did it, she said for weeks before that she wanted to free them."

"Chloe would have gotten caught. Your turn."

"The secret admirer you had for Valentine's day senior year was me." Stacie watched as Aubrey's eyes widen. Stacie hadn't told anyone that.

"You were the one who sent me those amazing poems with flowers for a week leading up to Valentine's day. Stace, that was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I still have all of the poems." Aubrey replied. Stacie started to say something but the waitress bringing their food interupted. Once the waitress left, Aubrey cut off Stacie with a question, "As sweet as it was, why did you do it if you never told me?"

"I was going to, but I got nervous. Not to mention you were about to leave." Stacie mumbled.

"That makes sense. Besides I think everyone has their time and ours is now not then." Aubrey said with a smile. Aubrey's phone then lit up with a call, "Hold on a second. Aubrey Posen speaking…"

Stacie laughed as Aubrey rolled her eyes and mouthed Beca. Aubrey was obviously slightly irritated as Beca was no doubt giving Aubrey her date speech. Aubrey's eyes twinkled with laughter. Beca could barely take care of herself but she went overboard on trying to take care of Aubrey, Chloe, and Stacie. It was adorable but the short brunette would always insist she was a badass and was trying to look after her family. Aubrey hung up, "Sorry, Beca got in her protective mood since she didn't meet my date."

Stacie let out a snort, "Meet your date? she's lived with your date."

"True but she doesn't know it's you." Aubrey said with a laugh, "Speaking of Beca though, we need to get her and Chloe to pull their heads out of their asses. We know Beca likes Chloe and Chloe basically said she liked Beca without mentioning her name when you two went to the bathroom this morning. She just isn't sure if it's "real" feelings"

"We could always set Beca up on a date with someone. It could give Chloe a kick in the pants to realize she loves Beca too" Stacie watched as Aubrey mulled over the plan.

"Hmm, that could work. Oh also Beca said my curfew is twelve and she will kill you if I'm late."

"Well than we better get going because it's almost eight and we have another stop." Stacie said while getting up from the table putting money in the check. She grabbed Aubrey's hand and intertwined their fingers leading the blonde out of the restaurant.

"So where are you taking me?"

Stacie faked a thoughtful motion and let out a hum, "You still like photography right?"

If the smile on Aubrey's face said anything, then Stacie knew the older girl would like the special photography event downtown.

* * *

Aubrey loved the photo exhibit. There was something about seeing beauty captured through other people's eyes that fascinated her. She loved the whole date in general. Stacie was amazing and the night had been really fun. The brunette was currently driving Aubrey home. The radio was cranked up and the windows were down causing both of the girl's hair to whip around. Stacie was belting out lyrics encouraging Aubrey to do the same. For the first time in a long while, Aubrey felt completely carefree and relaxed. Stacie had treated Aubrey with such respect and care being more of a gentleman than most of the guys Aubrey dated were. When they arrived at Aubrey's apartment, Stacie escorted her up to her apartment. Stacie stood at the door looking as if she was trying to decide to do something.

"Thank you. Tonight was great but next time, I get to plan the date." Aubrey then draped her arms around Stacie's neck and pressed her lips onto Stacie's soft ones. It took a minute for Stacie to respond but then she was kissing Aubrey back, wrapping her arms around Aubrey and pulling her closer. Aubrey was internally swooning at the soft way Stacie kissed her. Aubrey pulled back and rested her forehead on Stacie's, keeping her eyes closed for a second.

"Good night, Stace. Text me when you get home. I'll see you tomorrow" Aubrey whispered.

"Uh… yeah. Night, Bree." Stacie responded back. Stacie removed her arms from around the blonde and headed toward her car. Aubrey unlocked her door and stepped in. Her brain still felt fuzzy from the kiss and her stomach was doing flips. Stacie Conrad would be the death of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter! Thank you so much for all of the follows and favs, it's crazy. This chapter is a lot of humor and fluff with a few dramatic events sprinkled in. I'm hoping to finish up a couple of one-shots and post the soon. As always, please review.**

* * *

It had been a week since the first Bella practice and the girls were sort of improving. Chloe had suggested a Bella bonding night to get to know each other and improve their sound which was tonight. Aubrey was currently on her way to meet up with Beca. The younger girl said she had something really important to discuss with her. Aubrey could feel her nerves building, if Beca had figured out her and Stacie were dating without them telling her. Well let's just say shit would hit the fan. It's not like they didn't want to tell her, it really had more to do with the fact that Aubrey wasn't sure if they were girlfriends and Stacie was terrified of Beca killing her. Which Aubrey found a little crazy considering Stacie was her sister's best friend. Beca was already seated at the diner when Aubrey showed up.

"Bree, you look like you're going to puke. Calm down, I just have a couple of suggestions for the Bellas." Beca said. Aubrey could feel her face pull into a grimace. Beca continue on, "I want us to win and I don't think we're capable of that with this outdated set list and it's not showcasing the girls' full potential. I just was wondering if I could do a mix for our set list, we can all pick some songs and if you want I can add a few of the old Bella songs?"

Aubrey's eyebrows creased together. She wanted to make the old Bellas proud and redeem herself and she knew deep down she couldn't do it with this set list, "We can see what you come up and see if it translates well into acapella. Is that all?"

"Well, you could loosen up a bit and give Chloe more of a say. I know you want things to be perfect but I also know you think highly of most of Chloe's decisions. I think you would enjoy the Bellas if let go a bit and if you give a bit more control, you both could love the Bellas even more."

Aubrey hadn't realized how hard she had been on the girls and demoting Chloe to a normal Bella instead of the Co-captain she was, "Oh, I'm sorry Becs. I'm just so used to making sure everything is perfect and being independent." Aubrey said with an apologetic look.

"You don't have to apologize, maybe to Chloe, but she understands. And I know you're still used to not making any trouble and taking care of everything yourself. I was the reason you had to."

"Don't blame yourself. Besides, you became pretty independent yourself." Aubrey said with a wistful smile that Beca returned. Beca's phone rang and after a quick glance of who it was, she promptly declined the call. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Warren has been calling me for the past few days." Beca said just as her phone began to ring again. With annoyed sigh, she picked up, "What do you want?...No, I can't have lunch with you...Because I'm already at lunch with Bree, you remember her right?...Fine, we'll go for dinner tonight but we have plans later so we're going to have to make it quick."

"Where are we having dinner tonight?"

"Their house, Warren and the step-monster have an important announcement." Beca sighed. Aubrey cringed when she heard that the step-monster would be there. She may not be as angry as Beca at Warren but even she thought that that woman was a major bitch. Beca must have saw her cringe and immediately added, "We both have to come so don't even try to get out of this."

"Fuck." Aubrey grumbled.

* * *

Dinner was awkward and Beca was doing everything to not kill the fake blonde bitch in front of her. The step-monster had started to insult her the minute they walked through the door. First, it was tattoos and ear piercings then it was her attitude and aspirations. And from the look on Aubrey's face, she was about done as well with the criticisms.

"So girls, the reason we asked you here is we have an important announcement." Dr. Mitchell said with a smile which Beca wasn't sure how he still had one on his face, " We're expecting."

"Like a dog? Or an alien?" Beca said. Dr. Mitchell shot her a disapproving look, "Oh a child. Poor thing."

Sheila turned red, "You're not going to even congratulate us, Rebecca that's very rude."

"It's Beca. And Congratulations, I hope he doesn't ditch you when a younger girl comes along." Beca said with a smile and she saw Aubrey stifle a giggle.

"Why don't we finish dinner? Aubrey, how are your classes going?" Dr. Mitchell said trying to break the staring contest between Beca and Sheila.

"They are good."

"I'm glad to hear it. Beca have you meet any boys yet? I've seen you hangout with a goofy looking kid a couple of times."

Aubrey and Beca both broke into laughter, "I'm not really into males."

Dr. Mitchell looked shocked and Sheila turned even redder before spitting out in malice, "That is sinful and against God's design."

Beca felt her rage flare up again but before she could even get a word in Aubrey exploded, "I will not sit here and let you insult my sister! Her sexuality is not your fucking problem, her appearance is not your fucking issue! She doesn't need to be fixed in anyway. She's a good person truly. You are nothing but a selfish bitch. You broke apart a family with two small children. I feel so sorry for your child because you are a horrible person and I will feel no ounce of sympathy for you when your husband is a less than spectacular father. Do you not remember how he left his daughter behind for you? I'm pretty sure adultery is against God's design. Now if you excuse us, Warren don't bother contacting us unless you get your head out of your goddamn ass."

Aubrey left a gobsmacked Warren and Sheila behind with a grinning Beca trailing behind her. Aubrey turned to Beca when they got into the car, "Why are you grinning? I'm honestly surprised you didn't try and take a swing."

"Oh I'm so pissed, my hands are shaking and I will rant on the way home. But honestly that was fantastic, thanks Bree."

"No one speaks like that to you." Aubrey said as she pulled out of the driveway and Beca launched into her rant on Warren and the step-monster.

Beca was still yelling when they entered Aubrey and Chloe's apartment, "Like are you fucking kidding me?! She wants to lecture me on morals?! Does she remember when she fucked a married man with two young children and managed to take away both of their parents?!"

The Bellas looked on confused while Chloe came over and took the hands Beca was wildly throwing around, "Becs, breathe. What happened?"

"Fucking Warren." Is all Beca growled out.

"Bree, what happened with Warren?" Stacie asked.

"More like Sheila, she insulted Beca several times and then they told us she was pregnant and she demanded we congratulated her and THEN ragged on Beca for being gay."

"Then Bree went all crazy on their asses." Beca chimed in.

"I'm so confused. Who the hell is Warren and Sheila?" Fat Amy asked.

"Warren is Beca's father and Sheila is his wife." Stacie explained.

"More like the blonde tramp that ruined mine and Bree's lives." Beca grumbled.

"How does Aubrey relate to this though?" CR asked.

Beca cocked her head, "She's my sister? And Warren raised her until she was thirteen."

Shouts of disbelief could be heard from the Bellas. Fat Amy asked, "Why didn't any of you mention this?"

Beca scratched the back of her neck, "I honestly thought you knew."

Stacie laughed, "Beca, you two look nothing alike!"

"Well, they have the same nose and jawline." Chloe interjected, "They have the same personality though. They both love music and are sarcastic. They both are independent and stubborn. They also have a very hard time expressing their emotions."

"Hey!" Beca and Aubrey cried.

Chloe let out a giggle and continued on, "They are both extremely caring and protective. Oh! And they both curse like sailors."

"I don't believe Aubrey could even utter a curse word." Ashley said.

"Where do you think I learned all of those words? Chloe?" Beca deadpanned.

"My bet was on Stacie, actually." CR said.

"She has a good point, but Bree curses up a storm when she's not trying to be professional. I guarantee you if we get her drunk enough, you will hear her curse." Stacie replied.

"Speaking of drinking, let's play some games!" Chloe exclaimed dragging Beca and Aubrey to the circle of Bellas.

"I could use a drink." Beca sighed. She was forced to sit next to Chloe with Fat Amy on her other side while Aubrey sat on the other side of Chloe. Chloe clapped her hands excitedly and began explaining the rules.

"Okay, so truth, dare or shot. The rules are you pick truth or dare but you're allowed to skip three questions by taking a shot. Everyone understand? Okay, I'll go first."

The game had been going on for a while and both Beca and Aubrey had used up all of their outs. Fat Amy made Chloe streak naked around the block and Beca had dared Stacie to give Aubrey a lap dance, which is why now Stacie has a devious glint in her eyes.

"So Beca, since you have no more passes, I'll give you a truth and a dare and you can pick. Your truth is what actually happened to Aubrey's cat or you have to kiss who you find the hottest in the room. Pick wisely."

"Fuck you, Stacie." Beca grumbled, she looked at Chloe and whispered, "I'm so sorry but Aubrey will kill me." And then Beca leaned forward quickly and pressed her lips to Chloe's. She tried to ignore the swarm of butterflies and warmth spreading through her as she pulled back. Chloe's eyes fluttered open and she gave Beca a smirk.

"You think I'm the hottest?" Chloe teased.

"Well I can't kiss myself." Beca replied back.

"Yes, I'm sorry but what the fuck did you do to my cat?" Aubrey glared at Beca. Beca cringed and she saw Stacie open her mouth.

"You bitch, you were going to tell her anyways." Beca spit out, "Bree, I'm so sorry but I accidentally fed your cat chocolate and I didn't want you to find it dead so I let it run away."

"How the hell do you accidentally feed a damn cat chocolate?" Aubrey exclaimed.

"The cat just took the candy bar out of my hand."

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Rebecca." Aubrey said. Beca glared at Stacie.

Fat Amy leaned over and whispered loudly in Beca's ear, "You're screwed. She brought out the full name."

"Hey, you know what would be fun? If we played never have I ever." Beca said with a smirk.

Stacie groaned loudly, "I always lose that game!"

Beca smiled and shot back "I know. Let's take a vote."

All of the Bellas nodded their agreements except for Stacie and Chloe who also wasn't the best at this game. Beca smiled at Stacie, " I'll go first, Never have I ever had sex in a friend's bed."

Stacie, of course, took a shot along with Fat Amy and Chloe. Aubrey's face screwed up, "Chloe, please for the love of god, tell me it wasn't my bed."

Chloe let out some giggles, "Nope it was Beca's bed."

"Ew, oh my god. Chloe!" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe started laughing even harder, "But to be fair, I was going to in yours, Bree but Stacie was already using it."

Aubrey let out a groan, "This is why we stopped having parties at our house."

Fat Amy shouted, "My turn! Never have I ever slept with a girl." Beca, Chloe, Stacie, CR, and Aubrey all took a shot. Fat Amy laughed, "I was very wrong on my ratio of lesbians."

"Wait, Bree, you've slept with a girl?" Beca questioned. Chloe's giggles increased and Aubrey blushed bright red. Beca's mind put the pieces together, "Oh my god. That is something I didn't want to know. Someone give me more alcohol."

As the night went on, with more secrets coming out, Chloe was right in her assumption it would bring the Bellas closer together. All of the Bella's were plastered, even Beca who hadn't had as much to drink as some of the others. Okay, so Beca was a bit of a light weight. Lily was screaming and Fat Amy was spouting off weird stories like weirder than normal. Ashley and Jessica were passed out and Beca was pretty sure Denise and CR were fucking considering the disappeared to the bathroom ages ago. Stacie and Aubrey were hardcor flirting and Chloe was still giggling.

Beca looked at the redhead who was trying to excitedly tell her a story. Beca could feel her own laughter build up and soon she was laughing as well. Beca tried to get up to pee but she just fell into Chloe's lap. And cue more laughter from the two girls.

"Did you know all the princes are assholes?" Beca said in between laughs.

"How?" Chloe giggled.

"I'll tell you later. I want to sleep."

"Becaaaaa, you can't end a story like that." Chloe whined but Beca was already stumbling toward Chloe's room, "Night guys."

* * *

Chloe woke up to the sound of banging pans which wasn't pleasant even if she didn't feel hungover. However, judging by the groan coming from Beca, she did. Chloe cracked one eye open to her blonde best friend swinging together pots.

"What the hell, Bree." Chloe grumbled out.

"Chlo, cover your ears." Was all Aubrey said before leaning next to Beca's ear and screaming, "Get your ass up!"

Beca jolted up and grabbed her head. "Why?" Beca whined out.

"That was for killing Socks." Aubrey simply said.

"Look, he could still be alive."

Chloe let out a snort of laughter and Aubrey gave Beca a disapproving look. Beca sighed, "I'm sorry that I didn't know your cat was such a big fan of chocolate."

Chloe started to laugh as she followed Aubrey out of the room, leaving Beca to try and get out of bed. Chloe started to think about last night when Beca kissed her. It was great and Chloe could say for certain now that she had feelings for Beca. Which if Chloe thought about wasn't surprising, she had always had a different friendship with Beca. Chloe must have been lost in her thoughts for a while because Aubrey cleared her throat and gave her a pointed look. Chloe looked around and noticed aside Aubrey and Stacie, the apartment was devoid of the other Bellas.

"Did the other Bellas already leave?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey gave a nod. Stacie asked, "Where did your mind just go, Chlo?"

Chloe let out a breath and checked the hallway for Beca. The small brunette stumbled out of Chloe's room and down the hallway into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. Chloe mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

"Morning Becs." Stacie said as Aubrey and Chloe had a silent conversation. Beca flipped her off before grumbling to Chloe and Aubrey, "She set me up and got me drunk. And I'm the one who got punished. Stupid cat hated me and I was twelve."

"You have a shift at the radio station today, right?" Aubrey questioned. Chloe stifled a laugh as Beca's eyebrows shot up and she checked the clock.

"Shit! I'm late, see you nerds later!" Beca yelled as she dashed out of the door.

As soon as the door shut, Aubrey and Stacie turned to face Chloe. Chloe let out a sigh and took a sip of her coffee before beginning, "Bree, you remember our conversation last week about my crush and how Tom was just a distraction, a douche one but one all the same? I'm assuming Stacie knows the basics of that talk?" Chloe continued after getting a nod from both of them, "Right, well I was talking about Beca and that kiss last night confirmed that I have actual feelings. So…"

"Called it." Stacie said extending her hand for a high five from Aubrey.

"Should I tell her?"

"Jesus, you two are oblivious. Yes, you should tell her." Aubrey said.

"Okay, Yeah I'll tell her as soon as her shift is over." Chloe said with a determined look in her eye as she flounced into her room to wait for Beca's shift to end.

* * *

Aubrey and Stacie had been curled up on the couch watching different series on Netflix. Chloe had left about thirty minutes ago and the couple had take full opportunity of the empty house. Aubrey was on Stacie's lap with her fingers tangled in brown locks, her lips moving in sync with Stacie's. She pulled away to catch her breath, eyes still closed. The pair had gone on a couple of dates and Aubrey really just wanted to be able to call Stacie her girlfriend even if they wouldn't be public about it.

"Stace, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Aubrey asked meekly.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Stacie asked in shock.

"I mean, if you don't want to then that's cool. Just forget I said anything." Aubrey said trying to backpedal.

"Bree, of course I want to be your girlfriend. I just didn't think you'd want to be mine. I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships." Stacie said softly.

"Stacie, I don't care about your "track record". I care about your intelligence and personality and how you treat me, which are all fantastic by the way." Aubrey smiled which caused Stacie to smile back. Aubrey leaned in to go back to kissing her girlfriend, that sounds nice. But before their lips met, Aubrey's phone began to ring.

"Aubrey Posen Speaking, Chloe this better be important." Aubrey said putting the phone on speaker.

Chloe's voice sounded heartbroken and it was obvious the redhead had been crying, "I went...to the radio station...and she was kissing some blonde whore"

Aubrey looked at an equally confused Stacie. Chloe let out a little sob, "She didn't tell me she was dating someone."

"Chlo, just come to the apartment, Stacie and I didn't know she was dating someone either. Just come home and we'll figure it out." Aubrey said softly. Chloe let out a sniffle and hung up.

"What the fuck, you said Beca told you she loved Chloe."

"She did! I don't understand this at all."

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose, she needed to find out what the hell Chloe had seen and she sincerely hoped that the redhead had gotten something out of context. Getting Chloe and Beca was beginning to be a it more difficult than she thought it would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Thank you so much for the follows and reviews, you guys are awesome. I have some one-shots in the making and another multi-chapter I'll post after this one is finished. Enjoy and as always reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Chloe felt her heart sink as she watched Beca and a blonde engage in a sloppy lip lock. She felt nauseous and tears started to spill down her face. She was certain she looked insane but she was also certain her heart just broke into pieces. Chloe turned away quickly and grabbed her phone to call Aubrey. As soon as she heard her best friend's voice, she started to sob. Aubrey had told her to come to the apartment but she couldn't go face her friend's concerned faces not when she felt a whirlwind of emotions that she didn't even know she had.

That's how Chloe found herself in the woods next to campus. After she turned off her phone, She sat down under the tree and looked at the sparkling clear river. Although most people assumed Chloe always needed some type of noise, she needed quiet on occasion when her thoughts were flying around so fast she could barely comprehend them. So that's why she was sitting here watching the breeze rattled the leaves on the surrounding trees. Chloe loved the simplistic beauty of the area, it was her secret spot that not even Aubrey knew about. Chloe had stumbled on this place when she was running her sophomore year and returned whenever she felt as if she was going to shatter.

Chloe felt her mind wandering back to the horrible PDA she saw in the quad. Her chest tightened and she felt the tears start all over again. She took a calming breath and tried to figure out why exactly it felt as if her heart got ripped out. Yes, she had a crush on Beca but she had had crushes before and none of them made her feel like this. Granted Beca had always been different, anyone who had ever seen her and the younger girl together could tell their friendship wasn't normal. But not in a bad way but in a really intimate way. Chloe was certain that if they changed their relationship from friendship to dating, nothing would really change.

Just the thought of dating Beca, made butterflies swarm in Chloe's stomach. Really everything about the younger girl did. That's when it hit Chloe, she didn't just have a crush on Beca. She loved the short sarcastic DJ. But Beca was with someone else and most likely didn't love Chloe back. She hit her head on the tree behind her a released a heavy sigh. The sun was starting to set and Chloe had no idea how long she had been out here but it was probably long enough to have Aubrey freaking out. So Chloe got up and started her trek back to their apartment.

When she opened the door to the apartment, she found a pacing Aubrey who looked like she was going to puke and Stacie who was trying to desperately to calm her down. But no Beca, which Chloe found ridiculous that she even considered Beca would notice she was missing for. Four hours if the clock on the kitchen wall was correct.

"Bree..." Chloe called out effectively making both girls notice her. Aubrey ran toward her wrapping Chloe up in her arms. Aubrey released her from her grasp just for Chloe to be hugged by Stacie. Aubrey had her face painted with sympathy and Chloe could feel her resolve breaking again.

"Are you okay, Chlo?" Aubrey asked gently and after Chloe nodded, Aubrey put on her 'mom' face. "Don't ever fucking do that again. I was worried sick. Next time you decide to disappear of the face of the planet, at least text me before I call the cops."

"I'm sorry, Bree for making you worry. I just need some time to think and cal down. Can we talk tomorrow? I'm really tired." Chloe asked, jutting out her lower lip.

Aubrey didn't even have the will to fight with Chloe, so Chloe was guessing that she must look pitiful. "Yeah, sure. Why don't you take a shower and I'll call Beca to let her know we found you."

"Beca?"

Stacie shook her head, "When you didn't come home, we called Beca to see if you were with her, she's been looking for you for a couple of hours."

Chloe felt thrilled at the news but part of her still felt angry and upset, "What happened to Beca's new blonde girlfriend?"

"There's no girlfriend, Chlo. Crazy Mindy goes here, saw Beca and decided to greet her with her crazy lips." Stacie explained laughing a little.

"Wait the one who stalked Beca all junior year?" Chloe asked.

"That's the one." Chloe felt joy flood through her, she may not be sure Beca feels the same but at least she doesn't have to worry about a girlfriend.

"Chloe, Beca says she's coming over. So you should go shower." Aubrey stated as she got off the phone with the younger girl.

Chloe nodded her head and went to the bathroom to wash over all of the emotions from today. After her shower, she tied up her red wet locks into a bun and threw on a ratty old hoodie and some running shorts. She trailed out to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of tea. Chloe tried to steady her nerves, she was certain she had to tell Beca, no matter how frightening that concept was.

Speaking of Beca, the tiny brunette had stormed in the door. Chloe really needed to talk to Aubrey about locking the doors. As soon as Beca caught sight of Chloe, she stomped over with a stern glare on her face.

"I was worried sick! Why would you not answer any of the millions of calls and texts we left on your phone! I thought you had been kidnapped or murdered." Beca said as she pulled Chloe into a bone crushing hug. Chloe felt Beca sniffle.

"Are you crying?" Chloe teasingly whispered.

"I was really worried." Beca grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I had to think and I was upset." Chloe said. Beca hadn't released her from the hug yet which was like a record.

"Why were you upset, Chlo?" Chloe lead Beca into her room. She had to tell the younger girl now. She pushed down her nerves and sat on the bed. Beca took a tentative seat next to her.

"I was upset because I saw you kissing that girl."

"Oh. No that was Crazy Mindy, I didn't start dating someone without you knowing." Beca quickly rushed out.

"No I know. I need to tell you something but you have to promise to still be my best friend and to not hate me." Chloe said nervously.

"Chlo, you can tell me anything, I would never hate you. Why would you even think that? Wait, oh god. Are you pregnant? Okay, okay. You should go to the doc-"

"Becs, I'm not pregnant." Chloe cut Beca off. She looked down at Beca's hand that flew to cover hers when Beca jumped to conclusions. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too. Is that all?" Beca said not even batting an eyelash. Chloe let out an impatient huff, Beca could be so oblivious sometimes.

"No, Beca. That's not what I meant. I'm _in love_ with you." Chloe would have laughed at how comical Beca's eyes got if her heart wasn't pounding out of her chest.

"...Oh."

"Damn it, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I knew you didn't like me like that. I ruined our friendship, oh god. I'm so sorry. Can we just-" Chloe's frantic rambling was cut of by soft lips on hers, _Beca's_ lips. God, Beca was a great kisser. Chloe felt warmth spreading through her along with all those cliche fireworks. Chloe felt Beca shift on the bed and then hands were splayed on her hips.

"I'm in love with you, too, for the record." Beca mumbled against her lips. Chloe placed one hand on Beca's cheek and tangled the other one in Beca's hair as she deepened the kiss. She pulled back when air was necessary. Chloe rest her forehead against Beca's and kept her eyes shut as she let out a content sigh. She could get used to this. It was like Beca could read her thoughts.

"I would really like to do that again." Beca whispered.

"I think that could be arranged."

"I was thinking maybe a date, too." Beca replied almost tentatively.

"How about multiples and maybe the title of girlfriend?" Chloe asked, finally opening her eyes to the sight of Beca with a wide smile. Beca did a little fist pump.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be able to call you my girlfriend." Beca said excitedly.

"Oh, really? How long?" Chloe asked with a teasing tone.

"Like six and half years." Beca mumbled embarrassingly, blushing slightly.

"Aw, Becs. That's so sweet." Chloe cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, my life has become one of the movie cliches I hate. Now can we go back to kissing because that is one of my favorite activities now."

"Mhmm." Chloe hummed as she leaned in to kiss Beca. After a few minutes of making out, Beca pulled away.

"So when do I get to take my girlfriend on a date?" Beca said grinning.

"I don't know. Whenever you want, baby."

"Oh. We're doing pet names now?" Beca asked, teasingly.

"Oh totes." Chloe responded with a quick nod. Suddenly, Beca shot up from the bed and ran out of the room. Chloe had no idea why Beca bolted out but she followed the tiny DJ toward the kitchen where Stacie was making dinner.

"Stacie! Guess what?!" Beca yelled. "It finally happened! Chloe Beale is my girlfriend!"

Chloe couldn't help but giggle at the cute behavior of her girlfriend. Her girlfriend. That's definitely not going to get old. Stacie whipped around, her jaw basically on the floor. Soon, a grin broke out and she high-fived Beca.

Aubrey's voice rang out from the living room, "Thank god, you guys finally got your heads out of your asses."

"Thanks for your support, Bree." Beca called back.

"Anytime, Becs."

Beca and Aubrey had taken a seat at the table, bickering about movie night. Chloe smiled to herself as she grabbed the plates and utensils. Stacie must have saw because she bumped hips with Chloe, "I told you everything would work out."

"Thank you, Stace." Chloe whispered.

Chloe couldn't stop smiling throughout dinner. Stacie's food was great and her fingers were intertwined with Beca as the girls conversed. However, the movie after dinner was a little more challenging. Beca had always hated movies and not even Chloe's pout was working. Chloe sat down in the arm chair and pulled Beca down into her lap. The smaller girl let out a squeak of surprise.

Chloe brushed her lips against Beca's ear as she whispered, "Behave now and I'll reward you later."

Beca shivered in response and for the first thirty minutes, she didn't make any of her usual commentary. Then Chloe felt Beca shift so that her head was tucked under Chloe's chin and her breath puffed out on Chloe's collarbone. Beca was very much asleep. Chloe placed a kiss to the top of Beca's head. After the movie, Stacie turned on the light and Aubrey took a picture of the two.

"Becs, wake up. The movie's over." Chloe said softly. Beca stirred a little and let out a small groan. Chloe let out a giggle, "Baby, come on."

Beca huffed but reluctantly moved off of Chloe and trailed to the redhead's room. When Chloe entered her room, she expected to find a lump of covers already back asleep but instead she got a quite alert Beca sitting on top of the bed. Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

"You said if I behaved I would get an reward and you didn't say sleeping wasn't allowed."

"You have a good point." Chloe said as she straddled Beca and wrapped her arm around Beca's neck, kissing the smaller girl. Beca eagerly returned the kiss. As their making out increased, Beca's hands found their way under the redhead's shirt splayed out across Chloe's toned abs. Chloe pulled back panting, "Becs, we should stop."

Beca quickly removed her hands, "Sorry, I got carried away. You're just really good at kissing."

"Becs, your hands were fine and you're pretty good at kissing yourself. However, I'm kind of tired and you are too. Plus maybe we should go on a date first?" Chloe gently suggested.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. Could we maybe cuddle though?" Beca shyly asked.

"Bad ass Beca Mitchell asking to cuddle? And of course, I was going to make you cuddle anyways." Chloe teased.

Chloe laid her head on Beca's chest and wrapped her arm around Beca's waist, "Hey, do you think there's something going on with Aubrey and Stacie?"

"Maybe, but they would have told us." Chloe replied.

"Yeah, I guess. I love you." Beca whispered. Chloe felt her stomach flip.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so this chapter is the longest one I've written but hopefully I can keep them this the average from now on. I hope you guys like it! As always, please review.**

* * *

Beca groaned as Jesse started to hum as he put CD cases away. She may have considered the boy a friend but he was still pretty annoying. Now, he was full blown singing and dancing around which although was a little irritating when trying to work, it was kind of funny. However, Beca had a straight face on and Jesse frowned a little.

"Becaw, you really need to get laid."

"Dude, I told you to stop calling me that. Also I don't need to get laid. That's what my girlfriend is for." Beca stated. Jesse's eyes went wide and Beca knew he was going to ask who. "Before you ask, I've been dating Chloe for like a month."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me? I'm your lesbro." Jesse whined.

"This is why. If you're really that upset I can tell you about our first date? You love mushy romantic movie crap like that." Beca said with an air of boredom. Jesse's eyes lit up and he eagerly nodded. "Okay, so…."

 _Beca wiped her palms on her shorts as she stood outside of Chloe's apartment door. She knocked lightly and the door swung open to revealed Chloe in shorts and a crop top with her hair in beautiful waves cascading down her shoulders._

" _You look amazing." Beca breathed out, thrusting the carnations into Chloe's hands. Chloe leaned down and pressed a kiss to Beca's lips. Beca watched as Chloe put the flowers in a vase and then grabbed her hand, leading her out of the door._

" _So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Chloe asked as she swung their arms back and forth._

" _I know it's not really romantic but I thought you would enjoy the carnival?" Beca asked hesitantly. Chloe's face lit up and Beca knew the carnival was a good idea. As the two walked, they fell into a silence as Beca's head went through how to act. Beca wanted this to go perfect and she didn't want to ruin her and Chloe's relationship before it really even starts_

" _Babe, I can hear you thinking. It's just me, pretend this is just one of our normal hang outs. Except there's some kissing and you have to win me a stuffed animal." Chloe teased. Beca felt her nerves start to lessen and she let out a smile._

 _When they got to the carnival, Beca spent close to an hour and way too much money to get Chloe a big fuzzy bear from the ring toss game. Chloe had tried to drag her away many times after she had tried to reassure Beca it was fine and she was just joking around. But Beca wouldn't budge, she was determined to get it. And the look of joy on Chloe's face made Beca's frustration worth it. Beca would do close to anything to see that smile._

 _However, she would not get on a ferris wheel. Beca had a terrifying fear of heights and spiders but the spider thing is irrelevant right now, the height fear is unfortunately not. Now, it seems a little ridiculous for a badass like Beca to have any fears but heights for such a short person can cause death and spiders are just fucking creepy. Anyways, back to the original point, there's no way in hell she's getting on that ferris wheel._

 _But then Chloe's pouting, "Becs, please."_

" _Chloe, you now I don't like heights!"_

" _Yes, I know you are scared to death of them but I'll be right next to you and it's just a short ride. Plus the view combined with the sunset is really nice and romantic, perfect for a first date. Please." Chloe jutted out her lower lip._

 _Beca huffed, she can't say no to Chloe which honestly keeps getting her into trouble, "Fine."_

" _Yay, thank you Becs!" Chloe squealed, tightly hugging the shorter girl._

 _As they waited in line, Beca could feel her anxiety rising but she tried to push it down so Chloe wouldn't notice. The redhead looked extremely excited and Beca would hate to disappoint her. But Chloe was close to if not an expert on reading Beca._

" _Becs, we don't have to do it if you're really that uncomfortable." Chloe gently said._

" _No, it's okay. I've got you and I kind of want to try it." Beca replied as the couple in front of them went on and soon it was their turn. They sat down in the cart and Beca immediately intertwined their fingers as the cart started to move. Beca relaxed a little and found herself actually enjoying the ride._

" _You were right, the view is spectacular." Beca whispered as she took in Chloe's read hair blowing gently through the wind and the excitement and sunset reflected in the girl's eyes. Chloe let out a soft smile but before she could say anything the ferris wheel jerked and stalled. Beca's hands flew to the metal bar and she gripped onto it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Beca could tell Chloe had wrapped her arms around her and was trying to calm her down but as soon as she heard it might be a while panic rose up in her and she couldn't focus on the soothing words Chloe was saying in her ear._

 _Chloe pried her hands off the bar and held them in one hand as she turned Beca's head to her's. Beca felt some of the panic ease but not enough for her to not feel like every groan of the cart was going to send them crashing to the ground. Then Chloe had placed her hands on Beca's face and made their lips meet and her fear completely disappointed as she sunk more into the kiss. The two didn't break away from the kiss until their cart was on the ground and they had to get off._

" _You know, that might have been very terrifying at first but your distraction was very effective." Beca smirked._

" _I'm really glad you enjoyed it." Chloe said as she smiled and took Beca's hand leading her toward the bumper carts._

"...And the whole night was a lot of fun." Beca said. Jesse looked like a kid given a bucket full of candy.

"That was a cute story, who knew you had a heart?" Jesse said smirking.

Beca let out a huff, "Whatever." Her phone dinged and her mood was instantly brighten when she saw Chloe's name. Then she felt concern flood her system as she read Chloe's message.

 **Red Hot Ginger:** Hey, when do you get off of work?

 **Becs 3:** In about an hour, why? Is everything ok?

 **Red Hot Ginger:** Not really, can you come over? I really need a cuddle

 **Becs 3:** I'll be over as soon as possible. I love you

 **Red Hot Ginger:** Love you too

Beca was really concerned when Chloe didn't put her normal XO's after her texts like normal. She looked at Jesse, who had gone back to stacking CD's. She groaned and went to work, trying to submerge herself in work to forget the panic rising up in her. She stopped for a moment to text Aubrey to see if she could at least to check on her girlfriend. She scrolled through her open messages to the one with the name Bumble-Bree. Contrary to popular belief, Beca liked to have weird nicknames for her contacts and Aubrey's nickname came from their childhood. A young Beca couldn't say Bree and it came out as bee instead and it stuck for a good five years. Beca now only used it when she was incredibly upset which happened rarely.

 **Beca:** Yo, can you check on Chlo? I'm off of work in an hour but I'm really concerned

 **Bumble-Bree:** Yes. I'll text you how she is.

 **Beca:** Thank you, I owe you one

 **Bumble-Bree:** No you don't, Chloe is my best friend, checking on her is my job.

Jesse must have noticed the frown that formed on her face and gave her a sympathetic and questioning look. She shook her head as a warning she would not tell him and started to stack her last CD's. She was working for about fifteen minutes when her phone went off again.

 **Bumble-Bree:** She's crying but not talking. At all. But I texted Mrs. B and they are all alive and fine. I don't know what happened.

Beca checked the clock and she only had about thirty minutes left. Screw this, Beca had a girlfriend that had something very wrong going on. Beca called out to Jesse, "I need to go, Cover for me if Luke asks?"

"What if I get in trouble?"

"If I agree to your stupid movie marathon, will you cover for me?" Beca huffed.

"Yes."

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later." Beca yelled as she rushed out of the station. She decided to swing by her dorm to get Chloe's favorite hoodie of hers. She also picked up some ice cream and sushi which always made the redhead happy. She got to the apartment in fifteen minutes which was very impressive if she did say so herself. When she got inside, she put the food in the fridge and went to Chloe's room.

The redhead was curled up into a tight ball with only her hair peaking out from the comforter. Aubrey was sitting on the bed, rubbing Chloe's back and she could hear soft sobs. Beca gestured to Aubrey that she could handle it from here and mouthed a thank you. Beca sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey, Chlo." Beca softly said. Chloe sat up and immediately curled up in Beca's lap, pressing her face into the crook of Beca's neck. "I brought you your favorite hoodie of mine."

Chloe slipped the hoodie over her tee shirt which Beca noticed was a band tee shirt from a concert the four of them went to the summer Chloe and Aubrey graduated from high school. Beca placed a kiss onto Chloe's temple, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Chloe sniffled and handed Beca her phone which had her voicemail on the screen. Beca listened to the last voicemail. Beca felt her heart drop and she clutched onto Chloe tighter and tighter as the message went on.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry." Beca softly said. Chloe had vocal nodules. Singing was everything for Chloe and what Beca knew about nodes meant that either she was in pain when she sang until her voice was destroyed or she removed them and lost her voice or she lost a significant amount of her range. Basically, Chloe would never be able to sing the same again.

Chloe had at least stopped crying but she was whimpering and shaking. So Beca did the only thing she could think of, she held Chloe and tried to comfort her girlfriend the best she could until Chloe had gotten over the initial sadness and she could consider her options. They must have stayed in that position for a couple of hours. Chloe's breathing had even out and the redhead had fallen asleep. Beca gently laid down Chloe and draped a blanket over her.

She snuck out of the room and headed to Aubrey's room where the blonde was studying. She sat down on the bed ignoring the glare she got from her sister for not knocking when the door was clearly closed.

"Chloe can't do her solo anymore, and I don't care if she disagrees. I'm saying no." Beca stated. After her conversation with Aubrey, Beca had come up with mix for the regionals and although Aubrey had her doubts, she decided that it was a lot better than the old set list. Beca and Aubrey together had decided which parts would go to which girls and Chloe, being one of the best singers, got one of the big solos.

"I'm assuming this had something to do with why Chloe was sobbing earlier today?" Aubrey asked.

"She has nodes."

Aubrey let out a little gasp, "Poor Chloe."

"Yeah...Chloe's laptop is in the living room right?"

"Yes, why?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"I'm going to do research on her options. Singing is everything to Chloe so I'm going to see if there's anyway she can keep doing it." Beca said matter of factually. Aubrey softly smiled.

"It's sweet how much you love her."

Beca let out a let huff but smiled and headed out of the room. She grabbed Chloe's laptop and started to look up vocal nodules. From what Beca had looked up, surgery was Chloe's best bet. The redhead's throat also must have been bothering her for a while. Her mind was turning over all these thoughts and more when Chloe plopped down in her lap, resting her head on Beca's shoulder and peering at the screen of the laptop.

"Thank you, for everything." Chloe mumbled.

"Ah, so you can speak." Beca teased getting a playful swat on the arm from Chloe and a small smile. "Your welcome, though."

Chloe gave Beca a soft kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca responded. They spent a few minutes in silence while Beca debated over asking Chloe the question that was swirling around in her mind.

"What's going on up there, Becs?"

"I read up on nodes and it said you've probably been in pain for a while, so why didn't you tell me?" Beca whispered.

"I don't know, I was scared and I didn't want you to worry if nothing was wrong."

"You know, surgery is your best bet right? And there's no way you're doing that solo. I also want you to tell me if you feel any pain. Please."

"I know and I promise I'll let you know." Chloe said. "But for right now can we just forget the nodes, Bella bonding at that new club is tonight and I just want to drink and dance with my hot girlfriend."

"You've been cheating on me." Beca faked a gasp. Chloe held back a laugh and played along.

"Oh no, the cat's out of the bag."

"Please tell me I'm at least not your side hoe."

"I can not confirm or deny that." Chloe said making both girls break out into laughter. After a few minutes of laughing, Beca spoke up.

"We have to get ready in a couple of hours, so how about we eat the sushi and ice cream I picked up before we have to leave?" Beca suggested.

"God, I love you." Chloe moaned before hoping off the couch to get the food. Beca was glad Chloe had cheered up and hopefully the redhead's vocal cords would be fine.

* * *

Chloe was very very drunk. Every time her mind brought back the nodes, she slammed back a tequila shot which wasn't the best idea. She was sitting at the booth practically groping Beca because she was drunk and horny and Beca was hot as hell. CR and Fat Amy were also with them at the table. Fat Amy was currently trying to egg Beca into a shot contest would just end badly. Chloe could tell Beca was going to relent but Chloe was far past being the voice of reason to remind her short girlfriend that shots basically trashed Beca. Aubrey normally would have been the voice of reason but she was currently being grinded on by Stacie. Chloe had found out her two best friends were dating when she came home from a date with Beca to find the two playing tonsil hockey on the couch. She hated to keep something from Beca but Stacie looked scared shitless when Chloe mentioned the idea but Aubrey promised they would tell Beca soon. To be completely honest, Chloe wasn't sure how Beca didn't know. After that one night where she asked of something was going on between the two, Beca hadn't mentioned it again.

Fat Amy was still trying to persuade Beca into shots when she noticed Chloe's wandering hands, "Strawberry, stop fondling shortcake. Shortcake needs to lighten up with shots."

Chloe turned to Beca hoping to distract her by pulling for fierce, deep kiss, "Will you dance with me?

"Damn, I'll dance with you if I get kissed like that." CR muttered.

"Keep it in your pants, Rose." Beca shot back.

CR let out a snort, "Like you can talk."

"Baby, please." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, smirking at the obvious shiver that ran up Beca's spine.

Beca cleared her throat and stood up, taking Chloe's hand leading her toward the dance floor. Chloe turned around and winked when she heard Fat Amy yell, "That's not fair."

* * *

Beca wasn't that drunk, maybe slightly buzzed, unlike Chloe and Aubrey who were trashed. Stacie was tipsy because she could handle her alcohol and last Beca checked was making sure her sister didn't start stripping or ruin property like she has before. Aubrey almost was as crazy as Chloe. Speaking of her girlfriend, Chloe was definitely close to stripping not herself but Beca. Beca had always known Chloe was even more sexual when drunk but when it's completely directed at Beca, she got a little overwhelmed. Beca needed a drink and Chloe definitely needed some water.

"Chlo, I'm going to go get us some drinks. I'll be back." Beca yelled over the music. Chloe nodded and started dancing with some of the bellas that were nearby. She walked over to the bar, trying to dodge annoying people on her way. She tapped her fingers on the wood over the bar, waiting for the bartender and looked over to the dance floor to see Chloe and Aubrey doing a sexualized version of the finals dance from last year's bellas. She turned back around to the bartender and placed her order. Beca felt a tap on her shoulder and found a douchey looking guy smirking at her.

"Hey, can I get you a drink?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "No thanks."

"Are you sure? How about I get your number." The guy tried again.

"I have a girlfriend so that would be a no from me." Beca replied, desperately trying to get the guy to leave. Her drinks were placed in front of her but when she tried to leave the guy stepped in front of her.

"You are way to hot to be a lesbian, you just haven't had a real man."

Beca tried to make eye contact with one of the bellas to help her out of this horrible conversation. Some of the tension left her body when her eyes met that bright blue she loved. Chloe saw the guy and her face formed a pout and the redhead started to storm over.

"Dude, I'm not interested! Back the fuck off." Beca growled. She started to head in her girlfriend's direction when a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. What the fuck was wrong with guys?

As soon as the guy made contact with Beca, Chloe was at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist . Chloe got in the guy's face and yelled, "Do you not understand English?! Step the fuck back and leave her alone she's not fucking interested."

Beca knew shit was going to go down when Chloe started to cuss.

"Are you?" The guy said leering at Chloe's body. Beca felt rage bubble up in her and then the guy was reeling back clutching his nose that was gushing blood. But Beca wasn't the one who punched him.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt." Chloe said as she shook out her hand that was going to be very much bruised in the morning.

Beca deeply kissed Chloe and mumbled against her lips, "That was so fucking hot," She pulled away and took Chloe's hand. "You're going to have to ice that when we get home."

Chloe pouted, "Why can't you?"

"You just decked a guy to defend my "honor" for lack of a better word and now you're complaining about an injury." Beca teased.

"Even knights in shining armor need kisses."

"Well I'll give you plenty of kisses, once we get you home."

"Then let's go."

Beca texted Stacie to let her know they were leaving and to text them that all the bellas got home safely. Chloe was particularly handsy in the cab ride to her apartment where Beca practically lived too at this point and when they got to the apartment, Chloe stripped to her matching red bra and underwear. Chloe caught Beca staring at her ass because Beca couldn't help it her girlfriend had a fantastic ass.

"Becs, I can't think of something much more fun for both of us than just staring." Chloe said with a grin and a wink. She beckoned Beca over with her finger and Beca had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"Uh...yeah. Sounds like a good idea." Beca nodded dumbly following Chloe to the bedroom.

* * *

Stacie had been awake for a while running her fingers through blonde locks as her mind ran a million miles a minute. She kept thinking back to the conversation she had with a very weepy drunk Aubrey last night. Aubrey had broken down sobbing that she was afraid the longer she kept this from Beca, when Beca found out she would hate Aubrey, because Aubrey was keeping secrets just like Warren had. Stacie felt horrible, she was just scared but she couldn't do this to Aubrey or Beca for that matter. So she slipped out of bed and padded to the kitchen. There she found an adorable sight of Chloe in just Beca's flannel with her arms wrapped around Beca's midsection and her head resting on Beca's shoulder while the smaller girl made breakfast.

Stacie really didn't want to ruin the sweet moment but she could feel the fear building up and she knew she needed to tell Beca soon or she wouldn't at all. She cleared her throat and the two girls turned to her. Chloe gave her signature smile and Beca had a small grin on her face.

"Can I talk to Beca for a minute, Chloe."

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go shower." Chloe replied and she gave Stacie's shoulder a quick squeeze on the way out.

"What's up, Stace." Beca responded as she placed a dish in the oven and turned around to face the taller brunette.

"I'vebeendatingAubrey." Stacie quickly spit out.

"You're going to have to speak a little slower."

"I have been dating Aubrey." Stacie softly said. Beca's face went blank and Stacie felt her heart drop. She just lost her best friend. Stacie could feel tears welling up. Beca saw the tears and her face soften as she crossed over to Stacie awkwardly hugging her.

"Dude, don't cry. Why are you leaking?"

"You hate me and now I don't have a best friend anymore." Stacie mumbled as her tears fell.

"Stacie just because I need to process something doesn't mean I hate you. Why the hell did you jump to that conclusion?"

"So you don't hate me?"

"No, you have been pining over her for way too long, I'm happy for you guys. I wouldn't want any other person to date my sister. I have a question though, how long?" Beca asked curiously.

"About two months." Stacie mumbled.

"Okay...So I'm assuming you did that because you wanted to make sure this was for real." Beca nodded her head along as she talked, something Stacie knew Aubrey also did when she was saying her thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, that and you can be one scary bitch."

Beca let out a chuckle, "Thank you."

* * *

Beca walked out of the kitchen and headed to Aubrey's bedroom. She clenched and unclenched her fists, pushing down her emotions. Beca didn't want to yell at Aubrey especially since it wasn't her idea to keep it from her. She knocked on the door and heard a soft "come in."

Aubrey had red puffy eyes and had obviously been crying. Beca let out a sigh, "You guys know I'm horrible at comforting people but for some reason all three have you have cried on me within two days."

Aubrey let out a weak chuckle, "Sorry."

"Why are you crying?" Beca asked as she sat down on the bed next to Aubrey.

"Stacie told you, didn't she? And now you've come to yell at me. Because I kept a big secret from you like we promised we wouldn't do. I've become as bad as Warren."

"Don't say that, you're nothing like Warren. You kept a small secret from me for good reasons so I'm not going to yell at you. Stacie is great for you. And it's not like I haven't kept big secrets from you for a while, the only difference is you figure it out." Beca said causing a laugh from Aubrey. "Besides Chloe will be thrilled, double dates."

"That's what the first thing that she said when she found out." Aubrey chuckled.

"Wait, Chloe knew?"

"Uh, yeah. She found out a week ago because she came home early from your date to Stacie and I making out…" Aubrey trailed off.

Beca scrunched her face up, " Ew."

"Oh please, like I haven't found you and Chloe in much more compromising positions." Aubrey teased as Beca turned red. Stacie knocked and popped her head in the room.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"No, I was just about to murder Bree." Beca deadpanned.

"Oh that's unfortunate, Chloe set up a double date for tonight. I'd hate to go stag." Stacie shot back.

"Of course, Chloe already set one up." Beca groaned which made Stacie and Aubrey laugh.

Aubrey hit Beca lightly, "That's my best friend."

"Oh! That reminds me. Best friend speech, it's an obligation." Beca stated. Beca turned to face Aubrey. "You hurt her and I'll break your hand again."

Beca got up from the bed and stood up on her tiptoes to try and get in Stacie's face which really wasn't as intimidating as she hoped, "Hurt her and I'll break your leg again."

Stacie let out laugh, "Do you not find anything wrong with the fact that you have broken both Bree and I's bones before?"

"We all know the younger version of me got violent when angry." Beca said nonchalantly.

"Yet you never hurt Chloe." Aubrey laughed as Chloe skipped into the room.

"Because she lovesss meee." Chloe said in a sing-song voice as she threw her arms around Beca, kissing the shorter girl's cheek.

"I guess." Beca smirked.

"You two are nauseatingly cute." Aubrey said.

"Whatever, and as for the breaking bones thing, Chloe never did anything to upset me." Beca stated.

"Um, what did I do?" Stacie rolled her eyes and asked.

"You know damn well, Stacie! You kidnapped me and then left me alone in Florida where I had no idea where I was!" Beca exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry." Stacie shrugged. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Although Bree didn't necessarily deserve a broken hand, I just got upset and couldn't handle it." Beca said referring to when Aubrey had to take care of Beca when their mom slipped off the deep end. Beca was failing several classes and Aubrey wouldn't have it, but the blonde didn't believe that Beca was trying her hardest but couldn't focus. Aubrey was pretty sure everything at home had made Beca lose her will to actually pass her classes. The two had a giant fight and since Beca was completely and utterly frustrated she threw her textbook on the counter top where Aubrey was resting her hand. Aubrey's hand broke but that outburst along with Stacie talking to Aubrey about Beca's behavior in class convinced her. Beca would have been grounded if it wasn't for the fact Aubrey felt so bad about not believing Beca.

"I am sorry I didn't listen to you." Aubrey said quietly.

"It's whatever, I'm on ADD medicine and all is good." Beca said shrugging it off. She started to move toward Aubrey's door, "Chlo, are we really doing a double date tonight?"

"It's just dinner. We've had diner before except now we're doing it as two couples, plus we're going to your favorite restaurant."

"Ugh, well I have things to do, I'll see you guys later." Beca said leaving the room.

"Wait, goodbye kiss?" Chloe asked pouting out her lips. Beca rolled her eyes but smiled and quickly gave her girlfriend a kiss.

As Beca walked back to her dorm, she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that the people she considered her family kept something from her for two months, although in Chloe's case it was just a week. She may not have showed it but it hurt they didn't tell her but she wasn't planning on telling them that. It seemed a little ridiculous to be hurt by such rational reasons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had tons of shit happening. To make up for it though, I'm posted two one-shots to my collection of one-shots . Also, I'm not going to just use music before and from 2012 because that's too complicated, I will be using more current music. As always, please review!**

* * *

Beca flopped onto her bed as she got to her and Stacie's shared dorm. She was acting like a child and she needed to get her mind off her thoughts. She pulled herself off the bed and decided to go work at the station before the dinner tonight. Luke wouldn't care. He had been good friends with Chloe and Aubrey since freshman year. Beca shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets on the brisk walk to the station. It was officially October, Beca's favorite month for three reasons. One, she absolutely loved the leaves and cool air of the season. Two, Halloween was a awesome holiday. Beca loved scaring people and the attempted scares people tried to pull on her. Stacie and Beca always had a massive scare war where they would see which one could scare the shit out of the other the most times. Sometimes, it was small little things like startling one other and other times, it was massive things like Beca setting up a horrifying murder scenario that almost made Stacie cry. Stacie got her back the year later with the help of Aubrey and Chloe who always got dragged into their shenanigans like the yearly prank war that soon involved all four of the girls not just Beca and Stacie. Not to mention Chloe almost always wore a very revealing costume which makes Beca sound very much like a twelve year old boy. And three, Beca's birthday was a week before Halloween. Although many people thought she hated her birthday, it was just all the attention from people who couldn't care less she didn't particularly like. She enjoyed celebrating her birthday with Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey.

The bell above the door jingled as Beca pushed open the door to the radio station. She saw Luke sitting in the booth and she grabbed the bin she hadn't finished stacking a couple of days ago.

"Becky, what are you doing here? This isn't your shift so you're not getting paid." Luke said as he exited the booth.

"Will you ever stop with that horrible nickname?" Beca said as she rolled her eyes. Luke raised his eyebrows and lifted up his hands in surrender.

"What's got you in grump mode?" Luke said as he sat down in a swivel chair.

"Nothing." Beca replied shortly. She had become friends with the Brit but she didn't feel like discussing her insecurities.

"Did Red stop putting out?"

"No, but I might." Beca muttered under her breathe. Unfortunately, Luke heard and let out a chuckle.

"I can't imagine Chloe saying many things that could make you upset at her."

"Yeah, well it's what she didn't say. Look can we drop this?" Beca grumbled.

Luke nodded and got up from the chair, patting her back sympathetically on his way back into the booth. Beca sighed and put the CD she was holding on the shelf. Her phone started to ring but she ignored it. The call ended and she got a text from Chloe telling her dinner was at six. It was four thirty so she waved a goodbye to Luke and started back to her dorm. When she got there, Stacie was spread out on her bed, reading a textbook.

Before Beca could stop herself, she said with obvious disdain in her voice, "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?"

"You know if I didn't know any better, I would think you were jealous." Stacie said, not lifting her eyes from the page. Beca's irritation bubbled over.

"Of Aubrey? No thanks, I wouldn't want a girlfriend who kept secrets from her best fucking friend."

"So you're fine with Bree and I dating but you're upset that I didn't tell you sooner." Stacie asked. Beca could see a hint of a smile pulling at Stacie's lips.

"No, I think it's fucking fantastic that you guys kept it from. In fact, I think you should have kept it from me longer." Beca replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry we kept it from you so long, we didn't mean to." Stacie said as she rummaged through the closet.

"Yeah, well you did." Beca knew Stacie was probably a little confused, considering Beca seemed fine a couple hours earlier. It was just the more Beca thought about the more irritated she got. Beca threw some clothes on her bed and grabbed her shower stuff and left the dorm in a huff.

* * *

Stacie watched as Beca stormed out of the dorm. She should have seen this coming, it's exactly like last year. Honestly, Stacie couldn't blame her though. This was all Stacie's fault and Beca had a good reason to feel hurt. Beca was her best friend, the closest thing she had to a sister, and she didn't tell Beca she was dating someone, much less Beca's sister who she had been hard core crushing on since she was younger. Stacie just need to find a way to fix this. Last time, Stacie let Beca be passive-aggressive for a few days before sitting her down and having an actual conversation which was a lot hard then it seemed. In the end, Stacie heard some of Beca's insecurities that she didn't even know Beca had. Stacie let out a sigh and grabbed her phone, dialing Bree.

"Hey Bree."

"Hey Stace, what's up?" Aubrey's voice rang through the phone.

"Just a heads up, expect a snarky Beca at dinner. She's pissed we didn't tell her sooner and I can't blame her. I'm a horrible best friend."

"It's not just your fault, I didn't tell her either. But you are not a horrible best friend, yes we should have told her sooner and she has a right to be a little upset. However, it's our relationship, not hers. You don't have to tell her everything, yes you normally do but she can't stay mad at you for that long because of it. In fact, she should be more pissed at me, I'm the one who said no secrets between us. But we will talk to Beca and get things patched up after we let her cool off a bit okay?" Aubrey said soothingly.

"You know, for someone who stress vomits, you are really good at reassuring." Stacie said with a chuckle.

"I think I should be a little offended." Aubrey said teasingly. Stacie could picture the smile Aubrey for sure had.

"You know what I meant. Anyways thanks Bree," Stacie replied. "I lo-like you a lot." Stacie shook her head. Nice save, Aubrey surely didn't pick up on the fact Stacie almost said she loved Aubrey. Which I mean, yeah Stacie did but that's not something you say over the phone. Even though it would be a lot easier, considering Stacie has tried to say it for a couple of weeks now.

Aubrey let out a couple giggles, "I would hope so. I'll see you in an hour."

"Yeah, bye." Stacie said before she hung up the phone. She slipped on the dress she was going to wear for tonight and started to get ready. She noticed that the clothes on Beca's bed were all of the clothes that could pass for semi-formal. Stacie grabbed Beca's black jeans and her dark red blouse and laid them out, while putting the rest of the clothes back in her dresser. She plugged in her straightener and her curler just in case Beca wanted to curl her hair.

Speaking of Beca, the DJ came through the door and dropped her shower stuff on the floor near the bed. Stacie looked in the mirror to see Beca intensely staring at the clothes as she had an internal debate on whether or not to take Stacie's advice. Beca looked up and made eye contact with Stacie through the mirror.

"Thanks." Beca said, nodding toward the clothes just in case Stacie didn't know what Beca was referring to.

"No problem, are you going to curl your hair?" Stacie asked. She didn't want to set off any more off Beca's comments. Although they can be hilarious sometimes. Beca shook her head yes and moved to the counter to start her hair and makeup.

"I know you're mad at me but can I ask you a question?" Stacie started hesitantly.

"Just because I'm irrationally upset, doesn't mean you have to ask me if you can ask me a question." Beca replied. Stacie's guilt came crashing back down on her as she heard Beca say "irrationally upset". Her best friend was mad at herself for having a normal human reaction.

"You're not irrationally upset, I screwed up. I was a shitty best friend."

"Yeah you were, you had a question." Beca said matter of factly. Stacie wanted to roll her eyes at Beca deflecting her feelings, once again. Stacie would get it out of her eventually. And if Stacie couldn't, Chloe definitely could.

"It's just I've never done the actual meaningful relationship thing before and I don't want to miss this up. But we've only been dating for two months, that's way too early to say "I love you" right?"

"Chloe and I actually said I love you before we started dating so, maybe not the best person to ask but... You think it's too early because you've only dated two months but Stace you've known her for eight years. Basically, I don't think it's too soon." Beca said with a smile. Stacie smiled back, they were making some progress. There was a pause before Beca added, "Thanks for actually coming to me for relationship advice."

"Oh come on, I thought we were actually making progress, Becs."

"Oh pssh, I know you think it's funny." Beca said with a smirk. Stacie let out a laugh, they were making a lot of progress.

"You're an ass." Stacie said as she bumped Beca with her hip. "Are you ready to go? It's 5:45."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Chloe was swirling her straw in her ice water as Aubrey rambled on. She hadn't heard from Beca since she texted the younger girl about dinner. Chloe was kind of nervous Beca was upset at her for keeping Aubrey and Stacie's relationship from Beca. Chloe was thrown out of her musings by Aubrey clearing her throat. She looked up to see Aubrey giving her an annoyed look.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Aubrey said. Chloe looked at her sheepishly and gave Aubrey an apologetic look. "Ugh, If you're worried about Beca, don't be. She could never stay mad at you for long."

"I hope you're right." Chloe responded with a sigh.

"Right about what?" Stacie asked as she sat down next to Aubrey, giving her a kiss..

"It's not important." Chloe said. Chloe looked around but didn't see Beca anywhere. She felt a lump form in her throat. "Where's Beca?"

"She's in the bathroom." Stacie said and then immediately started a conversation with Aubrey. Chloe stood up and headed toward the bathroom where she found her girlfriend having an intense stare off in the mirror. Beca hadn't seen her yet so she did a look over to see if they were alone in the bathroom. They were so Chloe walked up behind Beca where the small brunette made eye contact with her in the mirror. Beca had a straight face and Chloe just wanted to see Beca smile. So she did the one thing that always without fail made Beca laugh: Chloe trying to rap.

"Baby girl, you're so damn fine though." Chloe could see Beca fighting off a smile so she continued and threw in some weird hand motions, "I'm tryna know if I could hit it from behind though. I'm sipping on you like some fine wine though."

Beca broke out into laughter and turned around to face Chloe, "Please stop. God, you're a dork and bad at rapping, too."

"Does that mean you won't be my trap queen?" Chloe said with a pout.

"Again, You. Are. Such. A. Dork." Beca emphasized with a deadpan expression. Chloe let out a small smile and draped her arms around Beca's neck. Chloe gently kissed Beca and when she pulled back, Chloe muttered, "Hi."

"Hey." Beca replied back. They spent a couple of minutes in the silence of the bathroom before Chloe frowned and dropped her hands to her sides.

"I'm sorry. I really hurt you didn't I? I mean you were hiding in the bathroom." Chloe whispered. Beca took Chloe's hands and gave her a reassuring small smile.

"I was mainly hiding from Aubrey. And you did hurt me but we'll talk about that later, okay?" Beca softly replied. Chloe nodded. "We better get to the table, yeah?"

"I don't think they even realize we're not there." Chloe said with a small giggle.

"You're probably right." Beca said with a smile. She grabbed one of Chloe's hands, intertwining their fingers. "Oh Chlo, you look really pretty." Beca said with a soft smile. Chloe smiled back.

"Thanks, you do too."

When they got to the table, Chloe wasn't very surprised to see Aubrey and Stacie in their own little world. She felt Beca lean over and stage whisper, "We aren't this oblivious to our surroundings, are we?"

"I'm pretty sure we're more. We've always had this little bubble." Chloe whispered back. "Oh I ordered your usual drink, that's okay right?"

"Perfect, thanks." Beca replied and then cleared her throat which finally snapped Aubrey and Stacie out of it to notice the other two.

"Oh B you're back. So your birthday is coming up in a few weeks. Do you know what you want?" Stacie interrupted the stare down.

"Hmmm, a dog. I saw the cutest one the other day." Beca said. Chloe couldn't help herself as she started to bounce in her seat.

"Oh my god, we should totally get a dog Becs. We can keep it at the apartment. You practically live there anyways. Yes, we should totes get a dog." Chloe said excitedly, trying not to squeal.

Beca turned to her with an amused smirk, "Babe, I was kidding."

"Oh." Chloe couldn't help the disappointment in her tone. "Yeah, I totally knew that."

"Oh yeah definitely. And I mean we could get a dog eventually. Just not right now." Chloe felt a giant smile break out on her face at the thought of eventually.

"Okay, so what do you actually want for your birthday?" Aubrey asked.

"To scare the shit out of Stacie. Oh wait, that's going to happen anyways." Beca said with a cocky smirk at Stacie. Stacie stuck her tongue out.

"That's not going to happen Mitchell, I have a great idea." Stacie gloated.

"You're not the only who can keep secrets." Beca shot back. Chloe watched bemusedly as Stacie and Beca bickered back and forth about who was going to win. Chloe looked at Aubrey.

"I don't know how the bellas didn't pick up on you and Beca being related earlier. You guys are the most competitive people I've ever met." Chloe said with a laugh. Aubrey let out a laugh but rolled her eyes.

"You're competitive too."

"Not as much as you guys." Chloe shot back. All of the girls started laughing at the statement knowing full well Chloe hated to lose.

"Chloe, you once didn't talk to me for three days after I won Monopoly." Stacie interjected.

Chloe let out a scoff, "You cheated and besides you and Bree would see who could get the highest grades."

Beca let out a laugh as a thought hit her, "Holy shit, how come you two didn't get together sooner? You guys are literally both extreme nerds."

Chloe started to laugh too. Aubrey and Stacie both glared at the two other girls, which just made Beca and Chloe laugh harder.

"You guys are giving the same glare." Beca wheezed out.

"You can't make fun of us. It took you longer to get together and you guys were always all over each other." Aubrey shot back.

"Correction: Chloe was all over me." Beca said. Stacie gave a pointed look and got her phone out. Chloe knew immediately what the tall brunette was doing. Stacie showed Beca her phone and Chloe leaned over to see. It was a picture of Beca and Chloe when they were in high school. Beca was curled up in Chloe's lap, her face buried in Chloe's red curls.

"Yes Chloe was all over you." Stacie said sarcastically. Beca frowned.

"Stop making fun of me."

"You're the one that started it." Aubrey replied. Beca and Aubrey then got into a stare down which is something that happened a lot. Fortunately, the waiter came with their drinks, effectively stopping whatever sibling drama was about to happen next. They ordered their food and Beca had ordered her usual sandwich that she always gave Chloe half of in exchange of half of Chloe's pasta. The couple almost always did this and it made Chloe feel a lot better about the state of their relationship, knowing that Beca wanted to still share food and that their hands were still intertwined.

"I have a question." Beca said after the waiter left. "How did it happen?"

"Oh, the night of the aca-initiation party. Stacie was so drunk she confessed her feelings for me. She didn't remember in the morning but I told her and then she asked me on a date." Aubrey replied.

"So that night when you were on that mystery date, it was Stacie?" Beca asked. Aubrey and Stacie nodded. Beca looked thoughtful and a silence came over the table. Chloe tried to break up the silence.

"So Stace, how was your lab thing?"

"It went well. I didn't blow anything up." Stacie said with a little laugh.

The rest of dinner went by fine aside from Beca's snide comments. Chloe was luckily spared from the comments. However, Chloe felt her nerves build up as the end of dinner and the inevitable conversation with Beca drew closer. They were waiting on the check when Beca spoke up again.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm still pissed you guys didn't tell me." Beca said.

"I would be shocked if you weren't. Do you want the dorm to yourself tonight?" Stacie asked. Beca gave a quick nod. The waiter set down the check and Beca reached for it at the same time Aubrey did.

"Bree, I got it. I have a ton in my account from all the few years I worked at Jake's music store." Beca stated. Aubrey reluctantly let go. Chloe had a feeling she just didn't want to piss Beca off more. Beca slipped some cash in the check and stood up getting ready to go. Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe stood up as well and they all headed outside of the restaurant. Stacie and Aubrey had already started walking in the direction of the apartment after saying a quick goodbye to Beca. Chloe followed after them.

"Chloe." Beca called out after her. Chloe turned around to face the brunette. "Where are you going?"

"I thought you wanted alone time." Chloe said, hating how small her voice sounded.

"From them not you. I told you we would talk later so can we go to my dorm to talk?"

Chloe nodded and walked over to Beca who held her hand out for the redhead to take. Chloe gladly took it and let Beca led her to Baker hall. When they got there, Beca sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her for Chloe to sit. They sat in silence for a while and Chloe's heart was pounding.

"I'm not mad at you. I was at first though. You kept something from me and I know it was only a week and it wasn't your choice since they asked you to not tell me. But we're in a relationship and I know I'm not the best at good relationships but I'm pretty sure you don't keep secrets from each other. I'm slightly hurt that you didn't tell me but I'll get over it. I just need to know we won't keep secrets from each other in the future. Well important ones." Beca said.

"I promise I won't keep secrets from you in the future. I am sorry Becs and I'm not trying to make excuses but I told them they needed to tell you soon. I'm so sorry I hurt you Beca." Chloe replied softly. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed the top of her head.

"It's all good, everything is forgiven." Beca replied as she yawned then snuggled under the covers. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Only if you want me too."

"If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't have asked. Stop trying to tiptoe around me, afraid of making me upset and come force me into cuddling like I know you want to, Beale." Beca said opening up her arms. Chloe smiled and immediately launched herself into Beca's arms, burrowing her head in the crook of Beca's neck.

It was quiet for a while before Chloe hesitantly muttered out, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Came the muffled reply from Beca who was already almost asleep.

* * *

Chloe looked over at the small sleeping lump under the covers before pulling on Beca's hoodie. Chloe was picking up her things when she heard a small sound. She looked over to see Beca's eyes slightly open. Chloe crossed the room to press a kiss to Beca's cheek before saying, "Good morning, I have to leave for class soon. We can meet up later for lunch if you want?"

Beca let out a tiny hum of agreement and soon was back asleep. Chloe grabbed a pink sticky note from Stacie's desk because of course Beca wouldn't have them. Chloe wrote the same thing she had just told her half asleep girlfriend and stuck it on Beca's forehead. Beca never found any notes if they weren't on something obvious. She grabbed her bag and started to head out the door. That's when she rammed into a taller body.

"Oh hey Stacie." Chloe said as she looked up to find the taller brunette.

"Hey Chloe, I'm assuming Beca is still sleeping." Stacie said. Chloe nodded. "I was just stopping by to get my books. Can you wait for me? I want to know if you have any ideas on how to make this better with Beca."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

Beca was leaning up against the brick wall outside of the Literature building. Chloe's class was supposed to get out any minute now. Beca thought she saw Stacie across the quad. Beca was upset but she really just wanted an apology detailing that they know why it upset her so much. Beca turned her head and saw that Chloe was exiting the building. The redhead gave her a smile and walked over to crush Beca in a hug.

"So do you remember me waking you up this morning?" Chloe asked with grin.

"Nope." Beca replied with a smirk. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, swinging their arms. Beca added, "I think you owe me a kiss though."

"For what?"

"I don't know, I just want one. But if you really need one then, I'm assuming you kissed my cheek or forehead this morning." Beca guessed. Chloe raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You wouldn't have kissed me if I was barely awake and probably wouldn't kiss you back. Plus even in my half awake state, I would have remembered if you actually kissed me. It gives me butterflies. Oh god, that was so cheesy." Beca said, shaking her head.

"Well I definitely owe you a kiss after that sweet spiel. Nice deductions, Sherlock." Chloe smirked and pressed her lips to Beca's. Beca let out a lazy smile when Chloe pulled back.

"Where do you wanna grab lunch?" Beca asked as they started to walk away from the building. Chloe scrunched up her nose and was obviously thinking about it, still swinging their joined hands.

Before Chloe could respond, a familiar voice called out. "Beca!"


	11. Important!

Hey guys!

So first of all I'm so incredibly sorry I haven't updated. I've had personal issues and life has been incredibly busy. I've also not felt inspired to write and I really wanted to just re-write the entire story. So if you guys could let me know if you would like it if I rewrote so it was better and maybe sort out the plot more. Whatever you guys decide, I'm going to get chapter up this week since I'm on break.

Thanks and sorry again


End file.
